Deus Ex Machina
by La Hire
Summary: Un univers futuriste: Link est un étudiant parmi tant d'autres dans une prestigieuse université pour devenir agent anti-terroriste. Jusqu'à ce qu'une révélation stupéfiante change sa vie à jamais. DETAILS DANS L'INTRO.
1. Présentation présentatoire

**FICHE TECHNIQUE :**

**Titre :** Deux Ex Machina

**Genre :** Cyberpunk - Fantasy

**Barème de Censure :** Int. –18 ans.

**Indices de Censure :** Violence explicite, Gore, Sexualité explicite, sexualité textuelle, nudité, thèmes sur les substances illicites et bien d'autres encore…

**RESUME :**

Un futur proche, un monde plongé dans une nuit éternelle.

Amnésique, orphelin et sans aucun lien apparent avec ce monde, Link est un de ces parias qui a eu l'insigne honneur de figurer en tête de liste des élèves sélectionnés pour intégrer la Méga-Université Internationale de Lutte-Anti-Terroriste (MUILAT), une école officielle de l'ONU chargée de faire de lui le must des agents de lutte contre le crime armé. C'est aussi le premier être de cette terre à recevoir les bienfaits de la nano-technologie et non plus de la magie. Tout semble fait pour que le monde entier ait les yeux rivés sur lui. Dans ce monde au bord du gouffre et de l'implosion, Link tente alors de mener sa barque, pris en étau entre les différences possibilités que lui offre son avenir :

Un chef d'entreprise possédant la plus grande multinationale de la santé du monde, accessoirement terreur et chef (ou « protecteur bienveillant ») des parrains de la Mafia Internationale et adepte de la magie noire.

Une industrielle de l'ingénierie, bombe sexuelle complètement timbrée, cible principale de tous les directeurs d'asiles de la planète, experte en élevage de chevaux, amatrice de belles motos et grande buveuse de lait et son garde du corps elfique, prêtre fanatique et ultra-violent amateur de citations religieuses entre deux fusillades avec son « Purificateur Calibre 20 ».

Une aristocrate coincée et fleur bleue, pétrie de grands rêves et animée d'une volonté de libérer le monde au moyen de visions prophétiques et détenant apparemment un terrifiant secret.

Un hacker Zora anarchiste et punk dans l'âme qui apprécie les détournements de fonds au sein des bourses et de faire tourner en bourrique le gouvernement par de fausses lettres de menaces de mort.

Une caserne de flics composée de joyeux drilles aux C.V aussi raffinés que leurs livres de blagues potaches et qui, entre deux signatures de P.V, louent leurs services en tant que mercenaires sur Internet pour arrondir leurs fins de mois.

Un bar branché, noyau autour duquel se rassemblent tous les électrons (supposés ou qui se disent) libres de cette ville où entre deux conversations secrètes s'échangent les plus grand secrets du monde.

La chaîne de T.V du gouvernement en place, spécialiste dans la lobotomisation de ses bienheureux et chanceux spectateurs et la propagande exacerbée du régime qui doit subir les attaques de pirates informatiques et l'éveil de conscience de certains de ses employés.

Tout cela au sein d'une mégalopole de plusieurs dizaines de millions d'habitants dans laquelle coexistent Elfes, Hobbits, Orcs, Hyliens, Fées, Gorons, Magiciens, Prêtres, Sorciers, Gerudos, Kokiris, Monstres et autres créatures mythiques ou non. Ajoutez à tout cela un immense réseau de métro souterrain peuplé de créatures ignobles, d'espions et ingénieurs dauphins génétiquement modifiés et d'une base souterraine aussi étendue que technologiquement à la pointe. Puis une quantité extraordinaire de haute technologie et de magie au service d'une dictature qui met sous surveillance ses humbles concitoyens et les garde dans une constante morosité et apathie.

C'est un monde sinistre, loin de toute image idyllique que ses habitants ont pourtant espéré s'en faire lorsqu'ils décidèrent de le construire il y a de cela bien des siècles. Et pourtant un espoir subsiste : l'hypothétique chute du monde, l'apocalypse finale qui devrait ramener les pendules à l'heure et permettre de renouer avec l'ancien monde : la mythique Hyrule. La solution se trouve peut-être dans la Triforce, ce programme informatique mythique splitté en trois fichiers et envoyés dans l'infinité du net afin que seuls les plus intelligents puissent y accéder. La légende veut que son possesseur soit capable de remodeler le monde à sa manière, tant son contenu est riche. Depuis ce jour, une lutte d'influence et de pouvoir est engagée afin de déterminer le sort du monde. Cyber-crime, fusillades en règles, débats politiques, tentatives d'assassinats, courses-poursuites en voiture, infiltrations, manipulations des médias, tout est bon pour remporter la victoire dans un monde qui ne sait plus où trouver ses repères mais garde malgré tout l'espoir de les définir un jour.

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :**

Avant Diabolus Ex Machina, avant même Symphonie Nocturne, il y avait Recherche Héros Désespérément. Ca remonte à onze années de cela, c'est dire que ca ne me rajeunit pas mais ce fut ma toute première fanfiction jamais pondue. D'ores et déjà je voulais couper directement avec la tradition du « allez je vais faire le roman de Ocarina of Time tiens ». Amateur d'expérimentations diverses et variées déjà à cette époque (et que la plupart de mes lecteurs ont pu constater avec Diabolus), j'avais eu l'idée toute bête de transposer Zelda dans le monde moderne. A Paris plus exactement. Le premier jet était un fantasme de fan car, comble du sort, je figurai moi-même en tant que personnage et témoins des aventures abracadabrantesques de Link et Compagnie.

Naturellement Malon, mon égérie, avait un rôle principal. Son caractère était là aussi plus déluré que d'ordinaire. Transformer Malon en éternelle potiche avec les mains croisées, je l'ai déjà dit, ca n'était pas mon truc déjà à l'époque. Diabolus résulte d'une volonté de voire comment une femme innocente pouvait changer, un genre d'études psychologique. Dans la présente histoire, Malon possède naturellement ce caractère. Je ne sais pas encore si je dois considérer qu'il s'agit des « descendants » ou tout simplement d'un simple « monde parallèle ». D'un côté le coup de la descendance avec tous les enfants qui ressemblent à leurs aïeux est, sinon tout sauf crédible, du moins vu et revu. De l'autre, le coup du monde parallèle a tendance à virer le côté « officiel » de la fanfiction. Certes Zelda a testé la chose avec Majora's Mask. Je pense tout simplement qu'il vaut mieux considérer que cet épisode se déroule longtemps, très longtemps après le Zelda que nous connaissons.

C'est également l'occasion de taper un coup dans un genre que j'ai décidé de me créer : la Cyberpunk Fantasy. J'adore la Fantasy (je WoWotte à mes heures perdues) mais j'adore aussi la science-fiction notamment Cyberpunk. Plutôt que d'écrire deux romans, je préfère mélanger les genres et advienne que pourra. J'ai déjà dans la tête de nombreuses images où les extérieurs poisseux et incendiés par les lumières des néons laissent placent à des intérieurs en imitations médiévales où des gorons armés de pétoires (fabrication maison) côtoient des gangs de féministes Gérudos en tenue de cuir.

Si Diabolus Ex Machina possède un ton profondément sombre, entrecoupé parfois de quelques tentatives d'alléger cela, la présente histoire possède au contraire un ton beaucoup plus second degré et décalé. Je ne veux pas sombrer dans la parodie facile mais j'aimerais mélanger dans un même moule la violence noire et l'humour absurde, l'horreur et le burlesque, un réalisme cruel et le plus improbable des surréalismes que ce soit dans les situations ou les dialogues. A l'heure où Diabolus approche de la Troisième Partie, j'ai besoin de voir Zelda sous un autre angle. C'est un projet que j'avais depuis toujours mais que j'ai de nombreuses fois hésité à reprendre. L'énorme travail de Diabolus ainsi que mon quotidien d'étudiant y sont naturellement pour quelque chose. Reste qu'à force de cogiter et cogiter, les idées me sont venues naturellement. Pas de grands chapitres sous la mains mais plein d'images et de lignes de dialogues, d'images et de scènes en tête qui n'attendent que de jaillir. N'étant pas encore décidé sur la nature des évènements de l'histoire à long terme, je ne vais pas séparer cette histoire en différentes parties afin d'éviter par la suite tout souci de corrections. Cela pourrait se faire ultérieurement.

J'ai également une pensée toute particulière pour Paris 200XX mon autre grand roman, moins avancé que Diabolus à l'heure actuelle, mais dans lequel j'ai également tout mis, une histoire qui n'a rien à voir avec Zelda mais où un clone de Malon tient le rôle principal. La présente histoire pourrait être considéré comme un pont entre mes deux œuvres. Cependant elle n'aura aucun lien avec la présente histoire.

Par contre…la proximité du titre avec Diabolus Ex Machina n'est pas innocente.

Qu'on se le dise !

Et sur ce chers lecteurs je terminerai cette petite introduction en vous souhaitant le train-train habituel : joie, amusement et dépravation à la lecture de ces lignes. En soulignant que toute critique, bonne comme mauvaise mais avant tout **CONSTRUCTIVE**, est la bienvenue. Et plus simplement en espérant que vous apprécierez cette nouvelle expérience.

Très amicalement,

L'auteur.

;-)

**NOTE :** Pour ceux qui auraient lu la précédente forme de Deus et s'étonneraient de sa totale restructuration, pas d'inquiétude ! J'ai en effet découvert un nouveau style d'écriture et les chapitres qui en ont découlé ont entièrement déstructuré le roman. J'ai donc pris soin de tout reprendre afin de fournir un roman bien moins confus et mieux maîtrisé.

D'avance je présence mes excuses à Lira Elera et Gorgoth si leurs reviews ont été effacées. J'ose espérer que la nouvelle forme de Deus leur conviendra mieux.

Merci ! N'oubliez pas le guide !


	2. PREMIERE PARTIE : PRAXIS

**PREMIERE PARTIE : PRAXIS:**

_Où nous évoluerons dans le merveilleux microcosme estudiantin de la MUILAT pour y découvrir héros, ennemis, séminaires infernaux, frustrations de jeunes adultes jusqu'à l'explosion finale..._

**Extraits du Journal, « Chroniques d'un Soir », rubrique A La Une **

**UN BEBE RETROUVE DANS LES BOIS SOMBRES**

_Dès huit heures du soir,____Zoluka Tellsin, 46 ans, Elfe Hylienne de pure race, apprécie de promener son chien dans les Bois Sombres, la célèbre odeur de résine émanant des sapins qui y poussent aidant d'après elle à fortifier son cœur fragile. C'est pourtant une crise cardiaque qui a guetté le meilleur compagnon que Zoluka ait jamais eu : à 8H13 très précises, Sanglant (c'est ainsi que se nomme le chien, un magnifique Draxin Nain castré à poil soyeux) manquait de faire ses besoins sur ce qui à première vue semblait être un cadavre de nourrisson. Passé la première émotion et après avoir réussi à maîtriser la terreur viscérale de son chien, Zoluka s'est précipitée vers la première borne téléphonique pour faire intervenir les forces de Police de la ville qui sont arrivées en l'espace de 30 minutes (en comptant les dix minutes nécessaires pour achever une mission d'importance politique au bordel de la Rue des Héros). _

_Un rapide examen du corps a démontré que des signes de vie, faibles mais bien réels, agitaient encore le corps. Transporté dans un hôpital pour y être ranimé, le jeune bébé serait un mâle Hylien d'après les premières analyses des infirmières. Aucun autre indice n'est venu agrémenter ce maigre portrait. L'hypothèse la plus probable quant à la présence du nourrisson dans les bois serait l'abandon. Les Bois-Sombres font actuellement l'objet de recherches pour retrouver tout indice potentiel qui pourrait éventuellement indiquer la provenance de l'enfant. Celui-ci est actuellement examiné de près par les médecins. Son état de santé bien que sévère ne serait cependant pas critique. _

_Le bébé restera dans l'hôpital, section enfants, pendant six mois le temps que le ou les parents (ou tout autre proche potentiel) se manifestent enfin. Au delà de cette période, il sera placé sur la liste des enfants disponibles à l'adoption. Zoluka Tellsin après avoir transmis de brèves informations à la presse (informations qui sont à l'origine de cet article) est actuellement retenue au Poste de Police Central de la Ville afin d'établir un rapport complet de l'événement. Sanglant quand à lui a été admis dans une unité de soins intensifs après avoir tenté de mordre un jeune Moblin-Terrier surnommé « Poupouillet » par sa maîtresse. Ses jours ne seraient pas en danger mais les vétérinaire ont annoncé que son nom ferait mieux d'être maintenant réécrit en deux mots..._

**LES INDUSTRIES LONLON CELEBRENT LA PETITE NOUVELLE**

_C'est à 5 heures 13 du matin très exactement qu'est née la petite Malon, fille de Mr Talon et de Mme Malon Hora Wolff, célèbres PDG des industries LonLon spécialisées en ingénierie automobile et spatiale et accessoirement grande marque de firme laitière. Le monde de la presse s'est précipité aux portes de l'hôpital afin de recevoir les commentaires de l'heureux père. Hélas, une ceinture de gardes du corps orcs a rendu la tâche impossible. Monsieur Talon a toutefois généreusement accepté de lâcher quelques mots, les armes aux yeux : _

_« Une petite fille merveilleuse ! A-t-il dit. Elle a tout de sa mère ! Et je pense qu'elle a de moi aussi : elle a voulu attraper la bouteille de vin plutôt que le sein de sa mère ! »_

_Les médecins qui ont accouché Madame Hora Wolff ont également fait quelques déclarations aux caméras aux alentours de 7 heures du matin. Le Docteur Aurie chargé de « présider » à l'accouchement (et accessoirement médecin de la famille) a été le plus éloquent et s'est notamment attardé sur la santé de la jeune maman:_

_« Elle va plus que bien, une santé de fer ! Pensez donc elle a joué dans l'équipe de Rugby des Dominatrices Elfiques dans sa jeunesse. L'accouchement de ce soir a été un véritable essai transformé pour la famille LonLon ! Nous espérons de cette jeune fille beaucoup de choses dans l'avenir »._

_Aux dernières nouvelles Madame Hora Wolff se porterait parfaitement bien ainsi que l'enfant. Monsieur Talon a fait savoir que la petite famille prendrait un repos bien mérité dans le ranch familial. _

_La rédaction du journal tient à associer ses vœux de bonheurs à tous ceux qu'auraient reçu l'heureuse famille. _

**LA JUSTICE RELAXE GANONDORF**

_Le juge chargé d'instruire le dossier sur les accusations de tentatives d'assassinat sur la personne de Baltus Cornay, président du Mouvement Patronal, a prononcé l'acquittement à 8H08. Les charges à l'encontre du président Ganondorf n'auront donc pas été retenues. Toutefois le juge s'est gardé de condamné la partie plaignante à payer des indemnités de dédommagement._

_Dragonite sort une fois de plus vainqueur d'un procès parmi tant d'autres qui, à défaut d'avoir contribué à sa réputation malsaine, a renforcé son impression d'invulnérabilité totale. Interviewé à la sortie du Palais de Justice, Ganondorf souriant s'est confié aux journalistes :_

_« Je suis satisfait du verdict du juge ! Je pense que dans une société comme la nôtre, une Justice qui fonctionne est avant tout une Justice qui sait reconnaître le vrai du faux. J'en ai eu la preuve encore aujourd'hui »._

_Au sujet d'une éventuelle attaque en diffamation, Ganondorf s'est montré là encore à son aise :_

_« C'est la rançon du succès pour une entreprise comme la nôtre que de subir les affres de la diffamation et de certains mouvements d'humeur. La jalousie chers amis voilà tout ce que c'est. Une vulgaire envie de voir le rival s'écrouler, une simple lutte pour le pouvoir. Mon adversaire aussi respectable soit-il ne cherchait qu'à prendre un monopole. Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à faire des procès pour si peu, je pense que les résultats de Dragonite vont lui faire comprendre l'inutilité de sa démarche »._

_Récemment l'entreprise Dragonite s'est ouverte au monde de la technologie en accueillant en son sein une aile dédiée au génie génétique. L'entreprise a fait notamment scandale en distribuant des fiches de volontariat à certaines entités du monde de la santé. Ces fiches prévoyaient, moyennant une généreuse rétribution, de mettre son corps au service de la science au cours d'expériences visant à améliorer les connaissances sur le corps, les fluides énergétiques à la base de la magie et ainsi lutter plus efficacement contre les maladies et autres formes d'attaques corporelles. L'objet du débat qui a agité la classe professionnelle et politique portait sur le fait qu'en aucun cas la sécurité du volontaire et ses droits n'étaient garantis. Certaines personnalités ont condamné cette « volonté de considérer le corps comme un simple jouet à triturer ». Ganondorf a rétorqué en insistant que le corps n'est propriété que de celui qui l'habite et qu'aucune loi, quelque soit son origine, ne peut changer ce fait. Il a également insisté sur le fait que cette démarche relevait du volontariat et que prévenir à l'avance des risques encourus lavait l'entreprise de tous soupçons. _

_« Les sujets d'expérience sont entièrement prévenus à l'avance de ce qui les attend, ajoute Ganondorf. Ils s'engagent en connaissance de cause. Leur reprocher cela revient à critiquer leur droit de décision et donc de les considérer comme incapables de réfléchir par eux même »._

_La relaxe de Ganondorf devrait également relancer le fameux projet Nano-Tech destiné à remplacer les prothèses et autres moyens conventionnels pour les soins les plus avancés. Les premiers rapports indiquent que les premiers sujets nano-modifiés pourraient apparaître d'ici une vingtaine d'années._

**LE PRAXIS OUVRE A NOUVEAU SES PORTES**

_Praxis, méga-université ou plus scientifiquement MUILAT pour Mega-Université Internationale de Lutte Anti-Terroriste. Le vocabulaire ne manque pas pour désigner le prestigieux établissement dont les ressortissants seront amenés à apporter leur propre ciment à l'édifice mondial. A quelques jours de l'ouverture officielle, l'université signe complet. 48 000 étudiants de toutes les ethnies et de tous les pays du monde se presseront bientôt au portillon afin de recevoir le prestigieux enseignement qui les amènera sur les chemins du pouvoir, de la connaissance, de la religion et surtout ,et principalement, des moyens de lutte contre le terrorisme sous toutes ses formes._

_Le directeur de l'établissement, le Docteur Leila Duskil, s'est dite confiante dans la capacité de l'université à fournir une fois de plus des éléments de qualité dont les actions pèseront sur l'échiquier mondial._

_« A ce jour 6000 de nos étudiants occupent des places d'importance dans le domaine politique, 13 000 dans le secteur économique et 29 000 sont répartis dans différents services de police et de sécurité à travers le monde. Nous fournissons à ce jour le plus gros contingent d'aspirants aux principaux métiers de ce monde »._

_La reconnaissance de l'ONU survenue il y a de cela trois mois permet au Praxis d'ouvrir ses portes en arborant avec fierté le prestigieux emblème de la communauté internationale. L'occasion aussi pour la méga-université de devenir le « terrain de chasse » d'organisations gouvernementales de très haute volée. Parmi les plus notables: le MI-5, la DST, la CIA, le FBI, le FSB ou la toute récemment créée UNATO._

_Dans le cadre d'un partenariat tripartite avec cette dernière et Dragonite, la MUILAT accueillera aussi la nanotechnologie dans le cadre d'une formation d'agent spécial rompu aux techniques de lutte anti-terroriste les plus avancées. Étant encore au stade expérimental, les possibilités d'accession à cette formation demeurent restreintes. Cependant elle devrait accueillir beaucoup plus d'étudiants dans les prochaines années à venir si les résultats suivent._


	3. Chapitre 1 : Fiches de Test du Groupe89

**FICHES DE TEST DU GROUPE 89-H:**

**Nom: CORVINUS**

**Prénom: Mattael Guellsan**

**Age: 18 ans**

**Sexe: Homme**

**Race: Métis Elfe de la nuit-Humain**

**Nationalité: **Impérial

**Cheveux: Blancs**

**Yeux: Bleus**

**Taille: 1,75 mètres**

**Parents: Sindora Argentombre et (Baron) Otto Corvinus**

**Lectures préférées:**

-Illiade et Odyssée - Homère

-L'Histoire de l'Empire des Origines à Nos Jours - Bartholomew Sokal

-Contes et Légendes Hyliennes - Chodo Mongal

-Histoire du Crime - Perceval Redford et Jean-François Duhardon

-Les Aventures de Sasuke, le Ninja Cannibale – Shigeru Takeshi

-Les Comics Américains en général

**Musiques préférées:**

Classique, Rock, Metal, Métal Opéra. Groupe de prédilection: Pink Floydd.

**Programme TV préféré:**

-Ciné Soir

-Musique Au Fil

**Films Préférés:**

La liste est trop longue. Mais considère « Beijing Joe contre l'Étrangleur des Égouts New-yorkais » de Quentin Tarantino comme son film culte.

**Autres Loisirs:**

Jeux vidéos, peinture, exploration.

**PROFIL PSYCHOLOGIQUE:**

_Individu arrogant et sûr de lui à première vue, il s'avère en fait très réfléchi et très ouvert d'esprit. Il est aussi très cultivé et possède une vaste connaissance sur de nombreux sujets. Il est très difficile à prendre au dépourvu dans certains cas.. Il aime également mettre en avant sa propre vision du monde ainsi que ses idées concernant un avenir meilleur tout en se considérant comme un instrument indispensable à cette réalisation. Il possède un certain charisme et un profil de leader né. Il devrait faire un parfait politicien. Il présente les qualités nécessaires pour un travail en équipe et possède une solide éthique de travail. _

_**DOSSIER SOUMIS A VALIDATION – CANDIDATURE ACCEPTEE**_

**********************************************************************************************

**Nom: OMBRELUNE-NUITARGENT**

**Prénom: Velta'Ielle**

**Age: 132 ans (18 ans en âge humain)**

**Sexe: Femme**

**Race: Haut Elfe**

**Nationalité: **Elfique (Marches de l'Ouest)

**Cheveux: Acajou**

**Yeux: Verts**

**Taille: 1,70 mètres**

**Parents: Kal'Dorei Nuitargent et Azdrella Ombrelune **

**Lectures préférées:**

-La Parole d'Elune - Livre Saint des Elfes

-Faire la Guerre - Freitag Poingdacier

-Traité de Géopolitique Mondiale – Mark Casley, Victor Donahue et Stéphane Archambault

-Histoire de l'ONU/ Histoire de la CIA/ Histoire du FBI – John Wrikling

-Les chefs militaires : origines à nos jours - Auguste Montaigu

**Musiques préférées:**

Classique, musique elfique, chœurs.

**Programme TV préféré:**

Ne regarde pas.

**Films Préférés:**

Peu intéressée.

**Autres Loisirs:**

Exploration, entraînement militaire.

**PROFIL PSYCHOLOGIQUE:**

_Garçon manqué au tempérament de feu, elle ne présente aucun point commun avec les filles de son âge. Elle possède un côté masculin tout en conservant une vraie beauté féminine. C'est une Dame de Fer, assurément convaincue de la bonne marche d'une discipline strictement militaire. Elle ne laisse que peu de temps pour ses plaisirs personnels et se donne corps et âme à sa tâche. Elle provient d'une maisonnée de militaires de carrière, très prestigieuse au sein de son espèce. La fonction se transmet des parents aux enfants et ce depuis des lustres. Elle a été formée à un très jeune âge au métier des armes et graissait d'énormes fusils pendant que ses copines jouaient à faire les parents d'une petite maisonnée. Elle n'a jamais connu rien d'autre que l'armée et possède un redoutable et apparemment indéfectible sens patriotique. Elle est venue ici afin de compléter sa formation pour devenir l'élite de l'élite militaire au sein de son espèce. Au vu de ses connaissances dans le domaine, elle ne devrait pas avoir de souci. Elle porte actuellement le titre de Tribun et compte devenir Préfêt du Prétoire Impériale auprès des cohortes prétoriennes de l'Impératrice Ardath._

_Toutefois, il lui faut un équilibre mental. Elle est bien trop froide (pour ne pas dire « métallique ») pour aborder les questions diplomatiques et éthiques de l'université. S'intégrer à un groupe plus « relâché » devrait lui permettre de mettre la bride sur ce genre de comportement qui ne peut mener qu'à des pulsions meurtrières._

**DOSSIER SOUMIS A VALIDATION – CANDIDATURE ACCEPTEE**

**********************************************************************************************

**Nom: DELLANO**

**Prénom: Elwenne**

**Age: 18 ans**

**Sexe: Femme**

**Race: Elfe Hylien**

**Nationalité: **Hylienne

**Cheveux: Roux**

**Yeux: Verts**

**Taille: 1,75 mètres**

**Parents: Eridor et Lianne Dellano**

**Lectures préférées:**

-Histoire des femmes de l'antiquité à nos jours - Helen Price et John Willmington

-Exploration et Autres Mondes : Voyages d'un Aventurier Goron – Gor'Modar

-Traité de liberté sans conditions – Artemius Fiddle Green

-Mémoires d'un Explorateur – Zorin Bleek

**Musiques préférées:**

Rock, Hard Rock, Punk Rock. Haine viscérale pour la musique dite « commerciale et de variété ».

**Programme TV préféré:**

-Informations

-Géo pôle

**Films Préférés:**

Tout ce qui touche à la science fiction

**Autres Loisirs:**

Exploration, équitation, escrime.

**PROFIL PSYCHOLOGIQUE:**

_Elle parle comme si elle avait connu les tragédies d'une guerre. Elle n'a jamais parlé en détails de son passé mais tout porte à croire qu'Elwenne a connu les différents travers de la vie à un âge qui en temps normal n'aurait pas du laisser passer cela. C'est une aventurière, d'oubliée d'une vagabonde. Elle partage un côté violent et sauvage avec Velta'Ielle, la discipline en moi. Contrairement à cette dernière en revanche, c'est une libertine de première catégorie, très portée sur l'hédonisme. Elle est également bisexuelle et revendique farouchement les notions d'amour libre. Elle se vante d'avoir une sexualité débridée mais exige le respect malgré tout, ce qui pour pas mal de monde on s'en doute sera difficilement compatible. Pourtant elle reste très terre à terre et comme elle le dit si bien « je suis du genre à porter des lunettes afin de voir la différence entre la réalité et le conte de fées ». Elle semble également être méfiante envers toute forme d'autorité sans pour autant s'engager dans le terrain de la contestation. C'est une âme solitaire, bien que capable de nouer des liens. Cependant elle ne garde jamais très longtemps ses amis. Il semble que son côté aventureux et rêveur en soit à l'origine. De plus elle méprise la culture actuelle. Elle serait sans doute comblée sur une planète perdue dont elle pourrait explorer la luxuriance ou dans un petit vaisseau taillé pour elle et autosuffisant afin d'explorer chaque recoin de l'espace. Il sera intéressant de la nommer dans ce groupe : elle pourra travailler sa sociabilité tout en communiquant aux autres son goût de l'aventure. Il faudrait cependant que les ragots à son sujet concernant sa sexualité sulfureuse évitent de circuler dans les couloirs, cela risquerait de mal tourner pour elle. Mais compte tenu de sa tendance à l'afficher ouvertement autant demander à un poisson de vivre hors de l'eau._

**DOSSIER SOUMIS A VALIDATION – CANDIDATURE ACCEPTEE**

**********************************************************************************************

**Nom: -**

**Prénom: Link (nom gouvernemental)**

**Age: 17 ans**

**Sexe: Homme**

**Race: Hylien **

**Nationalité: **Hylienne

**Cheveux: Blonds**

**Yeux: Bleus**

**Taille: 1,75 mètres**

**Parents: Inconnus.**

**Lectures préférées:**

-Le Seigneur des Anneaux – J.R.R Tolkien

-Le Cycle d'Elric – Michael Morcook

-La Compagnie Noire – Glen Cook

**Musiques préférées:**

Rock, classique.

**Programme TV préféré:**

-Ciné Soir

-CinéPremière

-Histoire et Mythes

**Films Préférés:**

-Excalibur – John Boorman

**Autres Loisirs:**

Dessin, écriture, exploration.

**PROFIL PSYCHOLOGIQUE:**

_Il a fait les titres des journaux il y a quelques années. Orphelin qui n'a jamais connu l'amour parental, il est devenu plutôt introverti, rêveur, un peu tête en l'air et ayant un côté naïf. Il reste cependant quelqu'un d'ouvert et de très agréable. Il a une capacité à lire dans l'être humain et à apporter des solutions aux problèmes qui lui ont valu beaucoup d'amis, notamment chez les femmes de l'orphelinat qui ne restent pas insensibles à son charme. Il est également très bon athlète. Il pourrait avoir un véritable charisme de leader s'il ne conservait pas ce côté un peu pataud et incertain propre à quelqu'un sans expérience du monde réel. Il semble parfois incapable de savoir comment réagir quand certaines situations se présentent à lui, bien qu'il trouve en général une solution de son cru. Il est également connu pour une grande patience. Certaines de ses amies proches qui lui reprochent ses maladresses peuvent parfois lui hurler dessus sans qu'il ne rétorque. Il aurait sans doute besoin de s'endurcir un peu plus s'il n'ajoutait pas cette tendance parfois à user d'un sarcasme et d'un cynisme redoutable. Il a aussi un côté bougon quand il est contrarié et peut devenir particulièrement bourru. Mais jamais dans le sens le plus négatif du terme. C'est souvent un comportement résultant d'une taquinerie qu'il n'a pas su apprécier. _

_Sa candidature a été soumise par la directrice d'un orphelinat auto-suffisant dans les montagnes où il occupait depuis l'âge de 13 ans la fonction de berger. Il ne connaît du monde que ce qu'il a pu lire dans les livres. De ce fait, il faudra prendre en compte un certain temps d'adaptation à ce monde. Étant donné les caractères des trois autres étudiants de ce groupe, nous avons jugé bon de l'y inscrire afin d'étudier sa capacité à s'intégrer. Il présenterait un certain potentiel physique et mental et des capacités corporelles assez exceptionnelles. Nous allons proposer son profil aux responsables du secteur nano-technologique. _

**DOSSIER SOUMIS A VALIDATION – CANDIDATURE ACCEPTEE**

**DOSSIER SOUMIS AUX TESTS NANOTECH – EN COURS DE VALIDATION**

**Note de la direction :**

_Bien que nous ne connaissions pas les effets de la nanotechnologie sur l'individu il peut-être aussi utile d'envisager la création d'un groupe nanotechnologique. Pour l'instant tenez-vous en aux ordres : soumettez Link aux injections de biomodifications. La validation de son dossier ne devrait être qu'une opération de routine. Si les résultats sont positifs, nous soumettrons ses camarades aux injections également. L'interaction des nanomachines avec la magie risque d'être particulièrement intéressante à observer mais surveillez les attentivement, on ne sait jamais ce que les mélanges contre-nature peuvent donner. _


	4. Chapitre 2 : Quatre Etudiants

**QUATRE ETUDIANTS:**

C'est ainsi qu'ils firent sa connaissance.

Blond, une sacrée belle gueule, le nez levé vers le plafond sans doute à la recherche des araignées qui pouvaient éventuellement y courir si elles survivaient aux insecticides inodores vaporisés dans les climatiseurs. On savait juste qu'il n'avait qu'un seul nom, Link, ce qui était vague. Il le portait sur un badge punaisé sur la poitrine avec une simple photo d'identité. Link avait débarqué depuis la campagne lointaine, issu d'un orphelinat paumé dans une forêt isolée où disait-on il avait gardé moutons et brebis pendant l'essentiel de son adolescence. Jusqu'à ce que la directrice des lieux le juge assez grand pour l'envoyer en ville afin d'y faire son trou. Elle avait soumis des CV à tous les établissements possibles et imaginables, ne tablant guère sur les chances d'un homme ignorant tout de la ville et dont le seul centre d'occupation était de gratter la laines des ovins et de veiller à la bonne santé d'un maigre troupeau. Pourtant on le convoqua pour passer quelques tests, ce qu'il fit. L'occasion pour lui d'une première plongée dans le monde merveilleusement underground et bétonnée d'une capitale aux tours de béton s'élevant par delà les nuages tandis que dans les rues poisseuses et humides s'activait une foule hagarde et anesthésiée par un quotidien routinier et ennuyeux. Link apprécia largement ce nouveau décor fait de peintures, de préfabriqués, de produits synthétiques, d'incitations sauvages à la consommation de masse et vecteur d'une nouvelle forme de culture, moins centrée sur la terre, plus ouverte au monde. Un premier bol d'air urbain dans une ville aux couloirs tortueux qui à ses yeux ressemblaient à quelque labyrinthe moderne de conte de fée. Les possibilités énormes qu'offrait ce monde lui firent prendre conscience de l'ennui et de la vacuité de sa vie de berger, insouciant des vraies réalités de ce monde, enfermé dans une petite bulle utopique, à l'abri de l'influence néfaste et corruptrice de la grande ogresse qu'était la ville. Il rencontra d'autres candidats, apparemment des gens comme lui. En apparence seulement car le vocabulaire, les intérêts, la culture et les connaissances différaient totalement. C'était un peu comme se regarder dans un miroir pour y trouver son propre reflet mais habillé différemment. L'établissement portait le nom délicieusement militaire de Centre de Recrutement Estudiantin, son enseigne étant par ailleurs estampillé du symbole de la MUILAT, un croissant de lune dont l'arrondit reposait sur trois stalagmites acérées. Un symbole que certains avaient traduit par « on déplace des montages pour mieux grimper sur la lune » et que d'autres avaient préféré expliquer par « réservé à ceux qui n'ont pas peur de se casser le cul ». Link qui n'avait aucune expérience en matière d'exigences bureaucratiques s'abandonna au test sans grande conviction, plutôt par intérêt et distraction ce qui lui valut d'être remarqué pour une certaine franchise (que l'on mit sur le compte de sa naïveté). La directrice de l'orphelinat qui l'avait accompagné, une humaine cinquantenaire amatrice de mots fléchés, de patrons de canevas, abonnée à Serial Killer News et collectionneuse de crânes humains à ses heures perdues (dont elle avait monté certains en bougeoirs pour cierges en cires d'abeille), avala de travers sa pastille pour la gorge lorsqu'une secrétaire annonça avec un sourire qu'il avait été reçu avec les honneurs. Une annonce qui provoqua quelques remous chez les têtes blondes dans la file qui se demandaient bien quel directeur pouvait se permettre de rabaisser les critères d'exigence de la faculté pour les rendre accessible au premier cul-terreux venu. Ceci ne s'arrangea pas quand on présenta la porte à la plupart d'entre eux en ajoutant pour les éléments les plus indésirables que l'espoir subsistait car après tout l'armée recrute et qu'ils seraient plus utile à tuer les ennemis de la nation qu'à tuer le temps des professeurs de l'université. Ce jour là, Link se fit ses premiers ennemis et ses premiers admirateurs. Il reçut en sus de son annonce une enveloppe remplie de papiers destinés à valider son entrée à la faculté: un dossier de confirmation d'inscription, une série de certificats de scolarité, une fiche de demande de bourses scolaires, un prospectus présentant les différentes chambres de l'université dans lesquelles il serait amené à se loger. Il remplit soigneusement ses feuillets de retour à son orphelinat entre deux séances autour du feu où il racontait aux orphelins ce qu'il avait pu voir de la ville. Ils retinrent surtout les lumières, l'immensité, l'immensité de la population et les incalculables magasins de jouet et de friandises. Un nouvel eldorado en somme dont les images fantasmées hantèrent leurs rêvent ce soir là et bien d'autres soirs.

Il finit enfin par se présenter à la scolarité, dossier en main, suite à une convocation du secrétariat. Il devait constituer un sujet d'expérimentation potentiel pour un nouveau type de programme basé sur la nanotechnologie, appellation barbare qui pour lui n'évoquait pas grand chose. Il savait cependant que ces expériences seraient conduites sur des groupes d'étudiants. Il était donc ici pour connaître son affectation personnelle. Assis devant la porte, son cerveau avait renoncé à filtrer les sons si bien qu'il n'entendait qu'un incompréhensible brouhaha. La porte s'ouvrit finalement et une charmante brune à lunettes l'invita à le suivre. En parfait gentleman et surtout parce qu'il appréciait particulièrement les jambes de la fille, il lui emboîta le pas avec le sien. On le fit entrer dans une petite pièce évoquant un minuscule salon de discussion. Carré, les murs recouverts d'une moquette bleue azur, le plafonnier recouvert de plaques transparentes en plexi qui filtraient la lumière des néons, des sièges en cuirs collés aux murs. Là il y avait trois autres personnes dont il photographia de mémoire un premier portrait rapide. Un type, grand, l'air un peu hautain et froid, cheveux blancs comme du lait, figure légèrement efféminée surmontée d'un nez aquilin. Il y avait aussi deux filles. La première le toisait avec un regard qui aurait sauvé Pompéi de la fournaise si elle s'y était trouvé pour reluquer le Vésuve. Ses traits étaient anguleux, fins, ses cheveux étaient d'une belle couleur acajou qui évoquait les prunes et ses yeux ne devaient pas être souvent complimentés pour leur douceur. L'autre fille en revanche si elle aussi avait été à Pompéi aurait plutôt noyé l'Empire romain entier sous les cendres rien qu'en pouffant de rire. Jambes croisées devant elle, mains resserrées sous une généreuse poitrine, elle le considérait avec un regard étrange dans lequel brillait une curieuse étincelle qui alluma en lui une sensation indéfinissable. Quelque chose entre l'attirance et la gêne. Elle souriait de ses lèvres sensuelles et charnues, le dévorant de ses yeux dorés, une main venant finalement se perdre dans ses cheveux roux et courts avant de faire un salut timide mais enthousiaste. Il se dégageait quelque chose d'animal en elle, quelque chose qui lui disait avec une voix effrayante et séduisante qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie: le dévorer vivant. C'est avec une impression mitigée qu'il vint s'asseoir parmi eux. La secrétaire plantée sur le seuil de la porte devait avoir reçu un entraînement commando de politesse simulée car elle ne s'était pas départie de son sourire artificiel quand elle s'adressa à eux:

« Vous allez travailler ensemble maintenant, fit-elle d'une voix guillerette. Vous devriez recevoir la confirmation de votre aptitude aux tests nanotechnologiques d'ici quelques minutes. Prenez donc le temps de faire connaissance. A bientôt et bonne chance ».

Puis elle referma la porte les plongeant dans le silence gêné de ceux qui ne savent pas comment briser la glace. Elle ne résista pas longtemps. Link put étudier de nouveau chacun d'entre eux et redessiner un portrait plus précis et plus fidèle aux originaux lorsqu'ils se présentèrent à tour de rôle.

« Je suis une sorte d'élite avant l'heure, un morceau de bois que je vais tailler du mieux que je peux pour qu'il trône dans les meilleures vitrines de ce monde de merde. J'ai l'ambition, la hargne, la rage de vaincre et je ne tolère pas l'échec. Je vise le sommet et pas le premier pallier lorsque j'escalade une foutue montagne. Je suis prêt à tout pour atteindre mes objectifs. Mais j'ai de l'humanité. Enfin moi ce mot à la con il me concerne pas je suis impérial mais ce que je veux dire c'est que j'ai des principes, des règles, en or ou en béton comme tu veux mais des règles. Partir me fait pas peur, je suis un putain de nomade, je reste jamais plus de cinq minutes en place. Un appartement de bourgeois pour moi c'est une chambre d'hôtel: je fais la réservation sur une période et me m'ostracise là où me mènent mes pas. Je taillerai mon empire à la force de mes mains et de mes seules mains afin de ne pas avoir de comptes à rendre à des types qui voudraient m'aider avec en arrière-pensée l'idée de me taxer ultérieurement pour services rendus. Je serai le seul maître à bord et rien ne m'arrêtera ».

Corbeau, du moins c'est ainsi qu'aimait à se surnommer le dénommé Matael Corvinus. Un nom de circonstance compte tenue du discours qu'il venait de tenir. Il évoquait le tigre à dents de sabre : un félin carnassier aux dents longues. Son regard, ses attitudes, ses gestes, tout semblait refléter l'image du futur requin industriel prêt à becqueter femmes et enfants pour un arpent d'actions supplémentaires. Grand et élancé, il portait les cheveux longs qu'il avait blanc, d'un blanc presque argenté. Son visage efféminé était une composition à base de nez aquilin, d'yeux couleur saphir et de lèvres fines. Il avait des gestes nerveux et précis, gracieux et fluides. Il avait sans doute hérité cela de sa mère car il avait pris soin de préciser ses origines elfiques. C'était un beau gosse dans le sens le plus physique du terme. Le genre qui faisait fureur chez les demoiselles en mal de mâles à l'identité sexuelle sujette à ambiguïté. Il les défiait presque de son regard hautain, sans pourtant que ne se dégage une quelconque agressivité. Curieusement il semblait se contenter de dire « voilà tout ce que j'ai à dire sur moi » sans ajouter le sempiternel « et je vous défie de me coller des bâtons dans les roues ». Après quelques secondes l'étincelle d'arrogance mourut dans ses yeux. Il les regardait maintenant avec la curiosité de quelqu'un plongé dans un mouroir et se demandant si l'une des trois autres personnes aurait la force de réagir à ces propos.

« T'as au moins le mérite d'être clair », fit une des filles.

Une elfe.

« Je viens des marches de l'Ouest sur Elfheim. Je suis une haute-elfe de la famille des Ombrelune-Nuitargent, un des plus prestigieuses familles de la nation elfique. N'espérez pas que je vais vous ressortir ces conneries de poésie elfique et de philosophie druidique. Je suis une militaire. Ma famille...de génération en génération on a soigneusement jardiné notre culture militaire. J'ai tenu mon premier flingue à l'âge de 5 ans (je parle en âge mortel), tiré mon premier coup à sept ans. J'ai fais mes classes préparatoires à l'âge de 8 ans pour les terminer à 14 ans. J'ai intégré les cadettes de la première armée à cet âge avec un rang de Première Lance. Puis j'ai gravi les échelons pour devenir Centurionne Première Lance de la Première Centurie de la Première Légion Elfique. J'ai servi jusqu'à l'âge de 17 ans au cours de laquelle j'ai mené des hommes au combat contre les hordes barbares qui menaçaient nos frontières. J'ai obtenu le titre de Tribun de la Première Légion. Et je suis arrivée ici afin de perfectionner ma formation militaire pour prétendre à la prêture et devenir Préfet du Prétoire auprès de l'Impératrice Ardath. Je suis du genre à ne pas me laisser attendrir, quand j'ai une idée en tête je fonce. Je ne bois pas, je ne fume pas, je ne danse pas dans les soirées, je n'invite personne à boire un verre, je travaille seule, je ne baise pas (je ne l'ai jamais fait à vrai dire) et je ne prends mon pied qu'avec mon flingue. Ah dernière chose. J'ai tué! »

Si Corbeau avait laissé une vague impression de félin sauvage, Velta'Ielle donnait des impressions de louve affamée. La froideur de son visage témoignait de son passé militaire, la dureté de son regard contrastait avec l'élégance de ses traits. Dans ses yeux verts on pouvait presque lire une carte biographique de cette fille. Elle avait un visage anguleux, triangulaire aux traits fins et raffinés. Une crinière acajou et plutôt courte se déversait en cloche dans son coup. Elle était voluptueuse et athlétique de corps: une poitrine de rêve mais des bras et des jambes noueuses. Elle portait des gants de cuir qui recouvraient ses mains, peut-être pour cacher des ampoules, des blessures et autres cicatrices de guerre. Elle avait la grâce des elfes sans véritablement l'avoir. Cela ressemblait plutôt à un compromis entre la délicatesse et une rigoureuse discipline gestuelle. Ses gestes étaient secs, nerveux et cassants. Elle n'avait pas été intimidée le moindre du monde par le discours de Corbeau et à en juger à celui qu'elle venait de tenir tout portait à croire qu'elle n'apprécierait pas qu'il lui déballe son numéro de caïd.

« Combien de gens t'as tué? Demanda l'autre fille.

-J'ai arrêté de compter au bout de 20, fit Velta'Ielle. On arrête de compter à ce moment là.

-Fatiguée d'avoir des remords? Lança Corbeau à la dérobade.

-Non, répondit Velta'Ielle sans sourciller. C'est juste que je n'en avais plus. C'est un excellent moyen de tester votre capacité à conserver une conscience. Vous la perdez quand vous commencez à ne plus compter ».

La réponse plongea la pièce dans une confusion gênée et Corbeau s'autorisa un bref instant de regret. Le ton de Velta'Ielle s'il se voulait le plus dur possible ne masquait pas entièrement un certain trouble, imputable à un relent de conscience qui, bien qu'elle la considéra comme morte et enterrée, semblait pourtant tenter de temps à autre à sortir de la tombe dans laquelle la jeune femme l'avait précipitée. Personne ne perdait entièrement sa conscience. Ceux qui prétendaient le contraire comme Velta'Ielle ne faisaient qu'en dissimuler les restes sous quelques couches d'oubli forcé. Un peu comme ceux qui après un long nettoyage balayaient le dernier tas de poussière sous le tapis afin de ne plus perdre d'avantage de temps avec une tâche déjà trop fastidieuse. La dénommée Elwenne lui ressemblait. Une certaine dureté, l'air d'en avoir connu des dures. Mais mentalement, elle était son exact opposé.

« J'ai vécu...je vous parlerai peut-être de moi plus en détails si notre relation s'épanouit mais en attendant dites vous bien que ce que Elwenne a infligé à ses ennemis moi je l'ai subit. Je viens d'une contrée miteuse d'Hyrule, un coin paumé au fin fond de la planète dont j'ignore si le roi et la Princesse Zelda en ont eux-même la connaissance. J'ai roulé ma bosse du mieux que j'ai pu au cours de ma vie. Comme j'ai perdu mes parents relativement tôt, j'ai donc dû me démerder dans la vie pour survivre. J'ai fait des petits boulots et je peux vous dire que j'en ai vu des vertes et des pas mûres. J'ai pu gagner assez d'argent pour me décider à un véritable projet d'avenir: construire une vie à moi. Et pourquoi pas ma propre famille. Alors je suis arrivée ici dans l'espoir de réaliser ce rêve ».

Le discours d'Elwenne était le plus succin de tous mais le plus chargé en émotion. La fille semblait refouler quelques douloureuses boules au fond de sa gorge tandis que ses yeux scintillaient presque d'une humidité qui menaçait de s'étendre à ses joues. Assurément, pour parler vulgairement, elle en avait chié dans la vie. Elle transpirait la vie. Elle semblait plus vieille que son âge le montrait mais pas dans le mauvais sens du terme. Son visage avait une maturité qui lui conférait assurément le titre de femme avec un grand F. Elle avait un faciès d'ange, pur et délicat, des yeux de biche, véritable piscines d'ambre. Elle portait les cheveux roux, courts, mal coiffés, dispersés en pagaille, un détail volontaire qui ajoutait un petit côté masculin à sa personnalité. Ses lèvres. Ils n'avaient peut-être pas vues de lèvres plus sensuelles que les siennes. Elle serait une déesse du baiser si elle n'en avait déjà pas administré à quelques veinards qui conserveraient sans doute un tendre (et moite) souvenir de ce sulfureux contact. Tout comme Velta'Ielle elle avait les formes généreuses, plus même que celles de sa comparse féminine. Mais le côté sensuel l'emportait sur l'aspect athlétique. Elle avait notamment des cuisses à se damner.

« Je suis navrée d'entendre ca Elwenne fit Velta'Ielle. Crois moi que quand je me vante de mon statut de militaire, je ne suis pas pourtant partisane des souffrances de guerre. C'est un peu paradoxal de dire cela de ma part mais j'espère que tu ne prendras pas personnellement ce que j'ai dit plus tôt.

Elle le pensait. Elwenne ne se laissa pas intimider et lui répondit avec un sourire qu'il n'y avait rien à pardonner là où il n'y avait pas de mal. La jovialité succéda rapidement à une certaine morosité et Corbeau se rassura de ne pas compter dans ce groupe une dépressive qui passerait son temps à chercher dans les couloirs de la faculté une nouvelle façon de se suicider de façon rapide et sans douleur. Au contraire, Elwenne semblait être subitement la personne la plus animée de ce groupe. Corbeau à nouveau se sentit moins seul. Il avait besoin de sentir un contrepoids à sa propre excentricité et Elwenne était comme un vent de fraîcheur soufflant dans un désert d'ennui. Velta'Ielle ne remuait pas beaucoup mais à intervalles réguliers les gestuelles et petites phrases d'Elwenne lui arrachait un sourire qu'elle tentait vainement d'effacer. Il n'y avait aucun doute quand à l'apparente sympathique qu'elle éprouvait pour cette fille. La fierté militaire sans doute ainsi qu'une éducation stricte devaient lui commander régulièrement de tempérer ses émotions, même les plus naturelles. Elle devait demeurer un roc solide et inébranlable, même quand il était battu à plusieurs reprises par une vague comme Elwenne. Et pourtant elle sentait un lien, comme deux frères d'armes qui avaient combattu ensemble sans le savoir et soudain se rendaient compte en racontant leurs souvenirs de guerre qu'ils avaient combattu côte-à-côte. C'est lorsqu'Elwenne dernière se tourna vers lui et lui renvoya un regard de prédatrice d'hommes que Link comprit autre chose à son sujet. Seulement, et à sa grande surprise, elle lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied:

« Je suis également une grande amatrice de sexualité, fit-elle en transformant sa voix pur lui donner une intonation qui aurait refilé une insolation à un ours polaire. Je prends la chose comme un don de la nature et j'en profite autant que je peux. Je suis une hédoniste, une libertine, une femme libérée qui se fout des conventions sociales et de la morale conservatrice. N'allez cependant pas croire que je fais l'amour en public ou que je m'exhibe à la moindre occasion. Mais considérez que je fais du sexe comme beaucoup font du sport ».

C'était évidemment une façon de répondre à ce que Link avait pensé durant le bref instant où elle l'avait littéralement carbonisé avec ses yeux. Il n'avait jamais eu l'idée de considérer Elwenne sous l'angle le plus insultant qui soit quand on évoquait la question d'une femme libre de son corps et de son esprit. Cependant il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de chose, encore moins quand on les lui exposait de façon aussi directe. Naturellement il savait tout de la question. Cependant, la façon dont les autres la percevaient lui restait relativement étrangère. Il n'avait fréquenté que trop rarement des individus de son âge pour s'attarder sur la question. Son quotidien était rythmé par le va-et-vient incessant d'enfants en bas-âge sous la houlette d'une directrice qui avait, comme elle le disait si bien, achevé depuis longtemps de « jouer aux kangourous de l'amour sur les sommiers de la luxure ». Puis elle avait évoqué aussi la question de la sexualité dans les autres cultures : comment les Gerudos l'assimilaient à un don de Din et donc la pratiquaient de façon intense, régulière et ritualisée, comment elle était durement codifiée dans certaines sociétés qui voyaient certaines de ses branches avec dégoût. Elle lui évoqua aussi la question terrienne où la chose était représentée sous toutes ses formes et, quand la question venait de la bouche des enfants, étudiée sous un angle destiné à plaire au plus grand nombre. Link apprit ainsi que les petits terriens discutaient de choux et de roses, ce qui faisait régulièrement rire la directrice car, le chou constituant une des bases de l'alimentation de l'orphelinat, elle se donnait l'impression de procéder à un génocide d'enfants rien qu'en touillant une choucroute. Elle se demanda des fois si les petits enfants terriens ne réagiraient pas avec une certaine horreur en la voyant faire une potée. Puis Link s'arracha à ces souvenirs lointains après avoir brièvement déconnecté son esprit du monde des vivants, plus précisément de cette salle où les délires érotiques d'Elwenne semblaient avoir épuisé leur potentiel de séduction. Ils attendaient tous les trois qu'il prenne la parole pour découvrir plus en détail qui était le dénommé Link.

La secrétaire, sans doute abonnée à une marque de dentifrice qui faisait reluire les dents à en juger par sa tendance à les sortir à tout bout de champ, ouvrit alors la porte, un magnifique rictus superficiel accroché à sa figure comme une feuille vide sur un panneau d'affichage.

« Bien chers étudiants, fit-elle, je vois que les premiers contacts sont plutôt chaleureux. J'en suis très ravie !

Ils la regardèrent comme une étrangère inconnue qui tapait l'incruste dans une conversation privée et strictement familiale. Sa superficialité faisait d'elle un souvenir éphémère dans l'esprit de ceux qu'elle rencontrait. Link se demanda surtout comment Miss Sourire avait pu savoir que tout s'était à peu près bien déroulé entre eux. Son intervention à l'instant même où il devait prendre la parole semblait avoir été presque minutée.

-Vous allez pouvoir prendre possession de vos chambres, continua-t-elle sans se soucier du manque de réaction des quatre étudiants. Etant donné que vous allez devoir travailler ensemble, vous occuperez un mini-appartement spécialement conçu pour vous. Vous devez aller simplement récupérer les bagages que vous avez consignés dans l'entrepôt.

La perspective d'un mini-appartement entraîna l'apparition de petits sourires sur les visages de Corbeau et Elwenne. Velta'Ielle restait stoïque, conservant son masque de dame de fer, mais son regard approuvait. Link lui ne savait pas quoi en penser, son expérience de la vie en appartement étant aussi négative que l'indice d'un thermomètre mesurant la température d'un caisson cryogénique en pleine action. Cependant à en juger par les réactions des autres, du moins celles plus éloquentes d'Elwenne et Corbeau, la nouvelle était plutôt bonne à prendre.

-Les Fiches d'inscriptions sont déjà dans vos chambres. Nous vous avons attribués la chambre 213, tour H. Voici vos clés, un double chacun.

Elle déposa les quatre trousseaux sur la table. Chacun s'en saisit. Un badge accompagnait la clé sur l'anneau.

-Les badges vous permettront d'être reconnu par les systèmes d'ouverture et fermeture de l'Université. J'ajoute aussi qu'ils constituent également un moyen d'identification supplémentaire, en plus de vos cartes d'étudiant, de vos cartes d'identités ou de vos permis de conduire. Ils sont interconnectés à votre ADN.

-C'est super, commenta Velta'Ielle. Ils peuvent aussi chauffer le café quand on les trempe dedans ?

-Je vous demande pardon ? »

La secrétaire avait posé la question sans sourciller. Pas de crispation buccale qui aurait pu arracher ce sourire industriel de son visage. On aurait presque cru qu'elle n'avait pas entendu la question à en croire sa façon de formuler la sienne. Elle n'avait clairement pas saisi ce que les autres eux s'étaient étonnés de trouver chez Velta'Ielle : un certain sens de l'humour et du sarcasme. Quand elle avait ses nerfs, la miss grandes-oreilles devait être du genre à trouver les mots qui tapaient là où ca fait mal.

-Laissez tomber, fit Velta'Ielle. Nous pouvons y aller ?

-Il vous faut signer quelques papiers, fit la secrétaire. Afin de confirmer la prise de possession de votre appartement et signaler que vous serez en groupe…Si naturellement vous comptez le faire ».

Link s'était demandé un instant si elle allait demander cela à un moment ou un autre. A vrai dire il n'avait pas décidé de son plein gré de se mêler à de parfaits inconnus, aussi sympathiques soient-ils. Le fait qu'elle pose cette question ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'elle prenait ce détail en compte car à en juger par le ton qu'elle avait employé elle aurait tout aussi bien pu rajouter « mais je pense que la question ne se pose même pas ».

« Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient personnellement », fit-il.

Les autres semblaient avoir attendu son avis pour confirmer qu'eux aussi n'étaient pas du tout perturbé par cette organisation de leur vie estudiantine. Link se sentit pendant un court instant comme un chef de file dont les décisions propres étaient prises également pour ses camarades qui ne se contentaient alors que de confirmer d'un simple hochement de tête.

« Parfait, fit la secrétaire. Je vous suggère d'y aller maintenant. J'ai peur que votre installation soit un peu mouvementée. C'est jour de remise des chambres aujourd'hui ».

Corbeau lâcha un « oh putain… » tonitruant en rejetant un visage las vers l'arrière. Velta'Ielle et Elwenne ne semblaient pas sauter au plafond non plus. La secrétaire continua de les considérer avec patience et, quand cette dernière fut très rapidement effilochée, ponctua un geste de la tête pressent avec un petit « allez ! » qui les fit tous se lever et sortir au dehors.


	5. Chapitre 3 : Bienvenue à la Faculté

**BIENVENUE A LA FACULTE:**

Une gigantesque surface bétonnée plantée au beau milieu d'un nœud de communication paumé au fin fond d'une campagne lointaine. Un échangeur immense distribuait les packs de circulations sur chacune des artères qui composaient le réseau autoroutier, agencement génial et fou de routes grillées à coups de néons. La MUILAT avait tout de l'établissement pénitentiaire à première vue avec son mur d'enceinte et ses huit immenses tours résidentielles qui occupaient les milieux et les coins de cette ceinture grisâtre sous fond de ciel goudronné. Au milieu de tout cela les établissements scolaires, écrasés par l'immensité des tours, complexes de réfectoires, de méga-amphithéâtres, de couloirs géants, salles de sports et autres classes. La Méga-Université était presque une Ville Universitaire, dans le sens le plus propre du terme : un immense complexe de bâtiments aux fonctions bien définies et étalés sur plusieurs kilomètres carrés. Le tout jouissant du privilège d'une totale autosuffisance. Des stations rendues accessibles par des bretelles autoroutières accueillaient les quelques fournitures que la faculté ne pouvait produire d'elle même. Des camions immenses déchargeaient des marchandises immenses dans des entrepôts immenses gérés par un syndicat scolaire très à cheval sur le contrôle sanitaire des éléments qui entraient dans la sphère universitaire. A côté de ce réseau de bâtiments, deux routes s'enfonçaient dans les entrailles de la terre vers l'immense réseau de parkings souterrains reliés entre eux par un système de nacelles souterraines comparables aux réseaux du métro urbain des grandes capitales. Et à l'entrée de l'université, une double grille imposante, s'entassaient des masses compactes d'étudiants, alignés en file indienne, faisant la queue pour récupérer leurs bagages dans l'un des énormes entrepôts où une bande de vigiles surveillait le contenu des sacs au moyen de détecteurs sophistiqués avant de décerner le sacro-saint passe partout vers les tours résidentielles.

Le rock hurlait et ne contribuait pas à installer une ambiance disciplinée dans les couloirs. Un petit malin nostalgique nommé Etheniel Sombrenuit, Elfe noir de son état, avait décidé de pendre une crémaillère musicale dans sa chambre et avait déballé les classiques du genre d'un grand carton fermé par du chatterton. A l'intérieur, soigneusement protégés par des étoffes de flocage et des sachets de silicium, des centaines de CD avait été disposés en rangées soigneusement ordonnées. Le soin que l'étudiant en question apportait à ses CD confinait à la maniaquerie du fan absolu de musique devant une relique musicale authentique et sacrée. Il avait contemplé ce trésor inestimable avec des yeux qui brillaient d'excitation et de bonheur avant que ses doigts n'effleurent délicatement la patine des boitiers en plastique. Puis il avait tiré un CD, séparé le disque de sa boîte et l'avait enfiché dans sa chaîne HI-FI qu'il avait prit soin de rendre opérationnelle en premier lieu. C'est ainsi qu'il démarra son année: avec une compilation des meilleurs tubes du festival de Woodstock de 69. C'est au moment où Canned Heat démarrait son _Woodstock Boogie_ que Link, Corbeau, Velta'Ielle et Elwenne tentèrent de se frayer un passage dans la masse informe et compressée des étudiants en mal d'efficacité. Les plus jeunes, nouveaux venus comme eux, avaient l'avantage d'une silhouette plus ou moins fluette qui pouvait se faufiler relativement facilement dans les couloirs. Les plus âgés en revanche pour la plupart sortaient tout droit des clubs de rugby et leurs silhouettes provoquaient des embouteillages de masse. Les couloirs étant larges mais pas assez pour gérer de façon fluide un afflux de plusieurs centaines d'étudiants par étage, les premières idées de pétitions de début d'années concernaient naturellement la taille des couloirs à agrandir en vitesse. Les étudiants, mus par une prise de conscience commune, avaient décidé de monter leurs affaires par petits paquets afin de faciliter le transit. Le petit réfractaire qui décidait de tout monter en une fois s'attirait très souvent des regards en forme de poignards, des interdictions fermes et nettes de passer et ne pouvaient qu'attendre, assis sur leurs énormes cartons, que le trafic daigne s'améliorer.

Link ne portait qu'un sac à dos balançait négligemment sur son dos en jetant des regards sans grande émotion aux gens qui l'entouraient. Il goûtait pour la première fois à la sensation de se retrouver dans une cohue avec tous les effets que cela impliquaient, principalement une perte de vitesse de progression assez sensible. Velta'Ielle, Corbeau et Elwenne avaient une toute autre façon de se comporter, jetant des regards vigilants vers ceux qui s'approchaient trop près de leurs affaires personnelles (voir intimes pour les dames). Quiconque oserait frôler de leurs mains impures l'étoffe de leurs sacs (ou de certaines parties du corps d'Elwenne et Velta'Ielle) le paieraient très cher, cohue ou pas cohue. Pour l'instant, pas question de copiner avec la viande étudiante. Les présentations et créations de liens se feraient après que le territoire réservé soit conquis et aménagé. Le territoire en question se trouvait tout au fond du couloir. L'irritation les gagnant, Corbeau, Velta'Ielle et Elwenne se frayèrent très rapidement un chemin à coups d'épaules, nettoyant un chemin pour Link qui se contenta de suivre le mouvement, et gagnèrent enfin le but. Restaient à espérer qu'un abruti ne se soit pas amusé à crocheter le verrouillage électronique. Faute de quoi l'abruti en question verrait son cursus scolaire brutalement écourté se dit Velta'Ielle en s'imaginant sortir déjà mettre en application ses techniques de combat en milieux urbain. La serrure répondit favorablement aux empruntes de leurs doigts, un cliquetis mécanique résonna enfin et la porte coulissa avec un chuintement.

« Faudra personnaliser l'interphone », fit Elwenne en tapotant sur un petit terminal greffé sur le mur à côté de la porte.

Ils entrèrent précipitamment, désireux de se détendre après cette première traversée éprouvante. La porte se referma derrière eux et le silence leur tomba dessus comme une bombe. La chambre était un véritable appartement à elle toute seule. Ils étaient dans ce qui pouvait passer pour un salon bien qu'ils soient en face d'une kitchenette. La pièce était séparée en deux dans le sens de la longueur par une estrade. Dans le coin Nord-est de la pièce, des fauteuils et un canapé entouraient une table basse. Le sol était une moquette d'un bleu sombre zébrée de lignes grises et piquetée de points jaunes. Les murs étaient en bois élégamment sculpté bien que les comptoirs et étals de la Kitchenette soient en imitation marbre-plastique. Le recoin Sud-est de la pièce donnait accès à un couloir au bout duquel quatre portes donnaient évidemment sur les petites chambres à coucher. En face, une porte donnait accès à une petite salle de bain équipée de toilettes, d'un évier, d'une cabine de douche et d'une armoire. Un ventilateur accroché au plafond ronronnait tranquillement. La climatisation rafraîchit leurs corps malmené par une chaleur intolérable. Ils posèrent leurs sacs au sol et s'en allèrent étrenner les fauteuils de la partie salon de la pièce. Leur dos allongé sur de confortables dossiers rembourrés de mousse, ils laissèrent une délicate torpeur détendre leurs nerfs et les reposer.

Le crépuscule plongea peu à peu sur l'université, fondant comme un aigle nocturne sur les dernières traces de lumière de ce monde. Les nœuds de la méga-autoroute qui jouxtaient la méga-université s'éclairèrent d'une douce lumière couleur de givre tandis que les voitures donnaient du phare et du klaxon. Lentement le réseau autoroutier se changea en un spectacle nocturne évoquant la rapide procession d'une colonie de fourmis mécaniques aux yeux luisants. Velta'Ielle étouffa un bâillement dans sa main avant de reprendre sa contemplation de l'appartement. Corbeau ouvrit le frigo pour s'extasier devant son contenu, plutôt généreux en jus de fruits et en plats biologiques. Il eut du mal à trouver un morceau de viande dans le tas. Mais le frigo était véritablement plein, suffisamment pour tenir au moins plusieurs jours.

« Ils poussent à la consommation ici, fit-il. Ca va changer des plats de la maison.

-La salle de bain est plutôt bien, fit Elwenne. Mais je trouve la décoration sommaire.

-On a pas signé pour des quatre étoiles.

-Vrai, fit Velta'Ielle. De toute façon une déco spartiate ne m'ennuie pas bien au contraire.

-Ca manque d'une touche féminine quand même, grogna Elwenne.

Elle s'imagina quelque chose de plus chaleureux, de plus conforme à sa conception d'une maison idéale. Avec des oreillers partout, des peaux de bêtes sur le sol, un feu dans une cheminée, une chaise confortable, une bibliothèque bien remplie.

-Moi j'aime bien, fit Corbeau en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête. Ouais. C'est sobre, moderne…

-Moi j'en demande pas plus, fit Link.

-Bande de barbares, fit Elwenne sur un ton mi-amusé, mi las. Vous ne savez pas ce qui est bon.

Elle trottina juste vers le frigo qu'elle ouvrit à la volée avant de s'agenouiller. Elle se redressa vivement, une grimace déformant son visage.

-Bordel…Gémit-elle. C'est l'enfer dans cette boîte.

Elle se détacha, pliée en deux, geste véritablement simulé, traduisant un dégoût prononcé pour le contenu apparent du frigidaire.

-Merci j'ai déjà fait le tour, souligna Corbeau avec un sourire. Tu penses que tu pourras survivre avec tout ca ?

-Avec du bio ? Impossible ! Grogna Elwenne. Enfin merde le bio c'est vide de tout ! La dernière fois que j'ai mangé un fromage bio j'avais l'impression de bouffer du plastique fondu !

-On aura qu'à acheter des produits frais, fit Velta'Ielle. Mais s'ils se font fournir uniquement en ca…

-Je sens que mon corps va se sentir terriblement malmené, fit Elwenne. J'espère qu'il y a des cellules de crises pour les anorexiques en manque de nutriments.

-Avec ce que tu te trimballes c'est pas demain que tu finiras en planche à pain, rétorqua Link en s'étirant.

-Hé ben écoutez le l'autre, fit Velta'Ielle en écarquillant les yeux. On peut dire que quand tu parles tu choisis bien tes paroles toi.

Corbeau était tombé du fauteuil, écroulé de rire.

-Désolé, fit Link. Je tentais de rassurer Elwenne sur ses possibilités.

-T'es un chou, fit Elwenne avec un sourire qui changea sa colonne vertébrale en chute d'eau chaude. Toi tu sais parler aux femmes.

-Ben voyons, grogna Velta'Ielle.

-Décoince-toi la miss, fit Corbeau en se redressant. Ce serait du gâchis de jeter un minois comme le tiens par les fenêtres.

-Au lieu nous occuper de ma tronche allons donc visiter nos chambres.

-Bonne idée, fit Elwenne en sautant depuis l'estrade comme une écolière. J'ai envie de connaître un peu mon petit chez moi personnel.

-Les murs sont isolants, fit Corbeau en les tapotant des jointures de la main. Un bon point.

-Oui vous ne m'entendrez pas quand je recevrai quelqu'un ! Fit Elwenne avec un gloussement. C'est que je suis très expressive dans ces moments là ».

Avant même que quiconque ait pu répondre, elle s'enfonça dans la toute première chambre qui se présenta à elle.

« Je sais pas pourquoi, fit Velta'Ielle, mais j'ai l'impression que les gars qui s'occupent des lits vont rouler en voiture de luxe avant la fin du trimestre ».

Elwenne resta adossée pendant un long instant contre sa porte d'entrée le temps de s'imprégner de l'atmosphère des lieux. Si tant est que l'on pouvait trouver une atmosphère dans une chambre de dix mètres sur cinq. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, elle la ferait sienne. Sa propre chambre à elle, un havre de paix et de sérénité, un cocon confortable détaché du monde et du temps. Elle avait besoin d'y mettre sa touche personnelle. Des oreillers partout, un parfum délicat et séducteur dans l'air, elle devait maîtriser chaque recoin de cet endroit. Jusqu'au lit qui deviendrait le noyau de ce petit temple dédié à elle seule. Il devait être parfait. Elle n'attendait rien de la qualité de la literie universitaire, elle n'avait pas signé pour un Grand Palace après tout. Mais elle materait ce matelas et ces couvertures. Elle devait dormir de son sommeil préféré : allongée nue, la sensation délicate comme une caresse d'un glissement subtil des couvertures le long de sa peau, un effet qui la bercerait, l'emmènerait dans un abîme de rêves doux et parfois moites. Elle se réveillerait alors en sueur, le cœur battant, une douce chaleur au creux du ventre, heureuse, comblée, quittant l'amant inconnu du soir d'un rêve de brume. Une sensation à laquelle elle était accroc. Pas une drogue. Son propre corps ne peut être une drogue. Mais elle avait besoin d'éprouver ce plaisir fou. Plus tard dans la soirée, elle laisserait l'eau de la douche perler sur elle et masser sa peau. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser emporter dans des rêveries de cet acabit. Elle jeta son sac sur son lit et tira la fermeture éclair d'un geste vif de la main. Fouillant dans l'océan de vêtements, elle en tira un objet cylindrique emballé sous des couvertures et enchâssé dans une poche de glace scellée. Une bouteille de champagne qu'elle avait réussi à faire passer, malgré les précautions prises par les vigiles. Elle décida que l'occasion était bonne pour l'ouvrir. Offrir un verre de l'amitié à ses trois nouveaux collègues afin de créer des liens. Et pourquoi pas…avoir peut-être des amis.

Velta'Ielle regarda autour d'elle la chambre comme s'il s'était agit d'un endroit sans grand intérêt premier. Elle n'était pas habituée à quelque chose appartenant à une catégorie intermédiaire en matière de confort. Ce luxe de précautions quant à la qualité du bois, les petits motifs de la moquette, l'agencement soigneux des meubles, ce n'était que perte de temps ridicule et gaspillage de ressources. De plus elle ne voulait pas que son corps se ramollisse. Elle l'avait trop habitué à des conditions de vie sévères pour qu'un matelas trop confortable puisse se permettre de faire tout voler en éclats en une nuit de sommeil. Mais bon. Elle avait aussi besoin de sommeil. Mieux valait qu'elle dorme du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour n'être que plus performante. Elle devait réussi cette année. Faire honneur aux siens. Elle serait soldat. Lentement son esprit aménagea quelques suppléments à cette chambre. Du matériel de culture physique ne serait pas de trop en espérant que l'administration universitaire accepte. Elle était seule et son propre chef maintenant. Elle devait prouver ses capacités à se prendre en charge. Elle entendit un toc toc timide sur la porte.

« Entrez ! » Fit-elle.

La porte s'ouvrit délicatement, presque de façon inquiète. Le visage d'Elwenne traversa le seuil.

« Excuse-moi, fit-elle, je voulais savoir si tu te plaisais ici.

-Oui, fit Velta'Ielle. Pourquoi cette question ?

Elwenne baissa un bref instant la tête vers le sol comme soufflée par la froideur de la réponse.

-Je…voulais juste savoir », fit-elle.

Elwenne garda un instant de silence.

-Entre donc, fit-elle.

-Merci, fit Elwenne avec un sourire. Tiens, comme la mienne.

-Oui, fit Velta'Ielle en posant son sac sur son lit. Comme celle des autres aussi je suppose. Ce sont des modèles standards.

-Je suis contente de la mienne.

-Un peu trop confortable pour moi, fit Velta'Ielle en croisant les bras et en regardant autour d'elle. Mais bon je suppose que je vais pas dormir sur le tapis.

-Ouais, fit Elwenne avec un soupir. Il mérite pas de supporter un aussi beau corps que le tiens.

Le visage de Velta'Ielle s'empourpra subitement tandis que la gêne se dessinait sur son visage.

-Relax mon capitaine, fit Elwenne avec un sourire entendu. Vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi. Sinon une toute autre forme de débauche ».

En guise de réponse, elle leva la bouteille de champagne. Velta'Ielle écarquilla des yeux et jeta des regards vifs sur les côtés, affolée à l'idée que quelque chose ou quelqu'un les prendraient en flagrant délit.

« Non mais tu te rend compte que si on se fait prendre…Grogna Elwenne en se rapprochant d'elle.

-T'inquiète j'ai assuré, fit Elwenne. En plus c'est franchement pas ce qu'il y a de plus alcoolisé. Allez on la boit ce soir et je la fais disparaître le soir même. Et puis…on est pas officiellement au début des cours.

-Oui mais on est dans l'université même ! Cours ou pas c'est interdit !

-T'aurais reniflé l'haleine des vigiles tout à l'heure tu aurais convenu autant que moi qu'on fait pas que siffler des filles dans les couloirs de l'université !

-C'est pas une raison pour les imiter !

-Essaye de te détendre bon sang, grogna Elwenne. J'ai pas fait débarquer une cave entière ! C'est juste pour cette fois ! Je suis pas une alcolo mais j'aime bien fêter les grands évènements ! Et puis…

Elwenne marqua une pause et détourna son regard.

-J'ai pas de vrais amis, fit-elle. Je voulais juste vous faire plaisir. Afin qu'on se connaisse un peu mieux. Qu'on essaye de partir sur un pied amical plus que sur quelque chose de cordial. Tu comprends ?

Le masque réprobateur de Velta'Ielle fondit d'un seul coup. Elle baissa les yeux, un peu honteuse d'avoir reproché son geste à Elwenne. En fin de compte c'est elle qui avait pris les risques et pour une intention des plus honorables.

-Je suis désolée, fit Velta'Ielle. J'ai tendance à me laisser emporter par mon côté un peu trop rigide. J'apprécie beaucoup ton geste.

Elwenne eut un sourire.

-Je vais aller chercher les autres, fit Velta'Ielle. Pendant ce temps tu pourrais…essayer de trouver des verres et un seau à glace ? »

Elwenne acquiesça, plaqua une bise sur la joue de Velta'Ielle et sortit de la pièce, la laissant interdite, immobile et quelque peu perturbée par une sensation de gêne étrange et assez anodine.

Corbeau avisa son propre lit, soigneusement aligné sur la partie centrale du mur du fond. Vision d'euphorie que cette chose ridicule et banale qui serait pourtant l'écrin de ses rêves de gloire et le coffre de ses futures conquêtes amoureuses, là où il signerait d'un coup de piston les contrats sentimentaux qui feraient de lui un être aimé par les femmes. Oui. Il était destiné à avoir le monde à ses pieds. D'un geste théâtral, il envoya promener son sac dans un coin de la pièce.

« Lit, je t'aime, proclama-il. Toi et moi nous irons loin ! »

Il se jeta dessus, bras tendus vers l'avant comme pour s'envoler. En atterrissant sur le lit, ce dernier manifesta son peu d'enthousiasme envers ce genre de familiarité excessive par un grincement sévère. Le rebond fut traitre également. Corbeau, ayant sans doute surestimé le moelleux du matelas, se retrouva propulsé sur le sol, de l'autre côté du lit, et embrassa la moquette avant d'en recracher un mouton de poussière qui s'était glissé entre ses lèvres. Puis pris d'une quinte de toux, il se redressa, tituba vers la porte, trébucha et s'étala de tout son long devant la porte. La pression du sol sur son poitrail lui arracha un toussotement caverneux qui le débarrassa du parasite qui lui irritait la gorge. Un toc-toc discret et bref précéda une ouverture brutale de la porte qui heurta la moitié droite de son visage. Velta'Ielle risqua un regard dans la pièce pour regarder Corbeau se tortiller sur le sol et sursauta :

"Oh merde ! Jura-t-elle. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais au sol ? Tu pars à la chasse aux acariens ?

-Merci, fit Corbeau en se frottant la joue et en prenant la main qu'elle lui tendit. C'est sympa de voir que les gens compatissent.

-Pas de quoi, fit-elle en l'époussetant. J'ai une nature de bénévole que je cultive à coups de fusil. Pas de blessures ?

-Je survivrai ! C'est pas un coup de porte qui me fera mal mais la prochaine fois attend que je réponde avant d'entrer !

-Désolée, fit Velta'Ielle. Vieilles habitudes du camp d'entraînement.

-Disons que ca aurait été quelque chose si j'étais à poil par exemple. Tu imagines l'horreur ? »

Velta'Ielle s'interrompit subitement et Corbeau crut qu'il l'avait littéralement scandalisée. Au lieu de cela sa tête s'écroula sur son épaule et tentant vainement d'étouffer des rires. Corbeau se sentit rassuré et un énorme poids s'envola de ses épaules après y avoir brièvement établi ses quartiers. En fin de compte elle pouvait rire. Elle lui sembla moins antipathique, surtout quand elle releva avec un sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire qui aurait refilé des complexes à Elwenne.

« Allez le grand blessé, fit-elle. Tu m'as eue. Allons boire un verre. Cette grande nympho d'Elwenne a réussit à faire passer une bouteille de champagne dans son sac. Je suis curieux de le goûter tiens ! »

Link posa bagages dans sa chambre, une succédanée miniature du salon d'un point de vue architectural avec des murs en bois et un tapis aux motifs identiques. Sur la gauche, une petite baie vitrée en verre incassable faisait panorama sur les côtés de la tour et le réseau autoroutier. Il lui suffirait d'appuyer su le petit interrupteur fiché à la gauche sur le mur pour qu'un store à lamelles électroniques le recouvre. L'obscurité plongerait alors dans la pièce et les lumières prendraient le relais. Des néons encore, discrètement glissés dans des tubes dorés ouvert juste assez pour laisser passer les projections lumineuses. Le contraste avec sa propre chambre d'orphelin le saisit. Il ressentit la coupure plus qu'autre chose et dut lutter un instant pour rester debout. Jusqu'à présent il n'avait vu cet endroit que d'un œil extérieur, presque comme s'il n'était que de passage dans ce monde étrange, bétonné, sculpté, ordonné, aseptisé. Ce serait son premier soir hors des murs de son orphelinat. Le manque, c'est cela qui lui provoqua ce léger malaise. Un manque de repères, de familiarités dans un lieu inconnu et stérile. Les chuchotements des enfants, la directrice qui demandait l'extinction des feux, le vent. Tout avait été remplacé par un silence complet, presque de mort. Link s'assit sur le lit au centre, confortable mais tellement impersonnel à première vue. Comme un étranger dans son monde à lui tentant de prendre la place d'un autre. Une brusque envie de fuir le prit. Prendre ses jambes à son coup, partir loin d'ici, oublier Corbeau, Velta'Ielle et Elwenne, rester sourd à leurs appels, courir sur les bandes craquelées de l'autoroute, courir loin, le plus loin possible, mettre des dizaines, des centaines de kilomètres en lui et cette université, la chasser de son esprit comme de son monde, s'enfoncer loin de toutes cette agitation, retourner dans son orphelinat, se cloîtrer dans sa chambre et ne plus jamais en sortir. Puis il comprit très rapidement qu'il n'aurait même pas la force de faire les premier pas. Ce qu'il avait pris pour un changement ne lui paraissait plus tellement excitant. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il se sentait coincé entre ces quatre murs qu'il voyait presque comme des entités étrangères, menaçantes, moqueuses. Il se sentait minuscule, perdu comme un grain de sable dans un désert sans fin. Puis on frappa délicatement à la porte. Une tête aux cheveux acajou se glissa dans la chambre.

« Hé Blondin, fit Velta'Ielle. Ca va ?

Link tenta vainement de sourire. Il y parvint en partie mais pas assez pour masquer le trouble qui s'était installé en lui. Velta'Ielle entra et ferma la porte derrière lui.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle. Tu te sens éloignée de chez toi c'est ca ?

-Ca me semble beaucoup pour une première fois, fit-il simplement. Je sais pas j'ai…l'impression d'avoir traversé un autre monde.

Velta'Ielle regarda le sol elle aussi.

-J'ai connu cinquante fois cette sensation tu sais ? Fit-elle. Quand mon père m'a envoyé dans mon école militaire je suis parti pour trois mois de formation loin de chez moi. Je pensais que j'aurais assez de tripes pour supporter la distance. Et tous les soirs j'ai pleuré sous mon oreiller comme une madeleine. Je pense que ce genre d'expérience est utile car il nous rappelle les limites de notre capacité à refluer nos sentiments au plus profond de nous. Je ne sais pas pour Corbeau mais je sais aussi qu'Elwenne semble avoir connu ca.

-Tu penses ? Fit Link.

-Oui, fit- Velta'Ielle en acquiesçant avec gravité. Je n'aime pas trop ses…mœurs. Peut-être parce que nos deux espèces n'ont pas une culture identique et la même façon de voir les choses notamment concernant la…enfin...tu vois ce que je veux dire. Il y a beaucoup plus de différence entre les Hauts Elfes et les Elfes Hyliens qu'on ne le pense. Par contre je sais qu'elle a dû en chier elle aussi. Ca se voit dans son regard. Il suffit de savoir que les gens forcent sur un sentiment pour tout de suite deviner qu'ils ressentent le contraire.

-Et qu'est ce que tu préconises dans ces cas là ? Demanda Link.

-Hé ben…Fit-elle.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Beaux. Doux. Digne.

-A la guerre comme à la guerre, fit-elle. On se serre les coudes je crois. Le bonheur que l'on perd dans un coin on le reconstruit ailleurs. J'ai bien envie de te connaître un peu plus que ca Blondin.

-C'est vrai ?

-Ouais, fit Velta'Ielle. J'en ai pas l'air à première vue mais je suis plutôt curieuse. J'ai une discipline très stricte concernant mes émotions. J'évite de les exprimer de façon trop voyante. Alors ne va pas croire que je vous méprise ou que je vous déteste parce que j'ai le visage d'une statue de cire. C'est juste que j'observe. Mais pour ce soir j'ai bien envie d'arrêter d'observer et de me lâcher un peu.

-T'as déjà ressenti ca avant ? Demanda Link. L'envie de tout plaquer ? De courir ? Loin de tout ? Jusqu'à ce que tu te retrouves seule dans un point paumé de l'univers inconnu de tous ?

-Houla oui, répondit Velta'Ielle en riant. Et plus d'une fois crois moi. J'y pense encore souvent. Quand j'ai envie de changer d'air. Quand le monde d'aujourd'hui m'ennuie et que je n'y trouve plus aucune raison d'y vivre. La fuite…ce n'est pas ce qu'on nous recommande le plus dans une Académie Militaire tu en conviendras. Mais à mon sens il est parfois bon de prendre du recul avec le reste du monde. Ne serait-ce que pour mieux se rapprocher de soi-même. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-Une sorte de thérapie sur soi en gros.

-Exactement. Tu verras. Ca passera. C'est juste un petit coup de blues.

-Ouais…

-Viens. Elwenne a dégotté une bouteille de champagne. On va aller chercher un peu de bonheur au fond d'un verre ! ».

« Saloperie de bouchon! Jura Elwenne. Tu vas sauter oui ou merde ?

Le bouchon de liège fiché dans le goulot de la bouteille offrait une résistance des plus farouches aux tentatives d'Elwenne de l'ôter.

-Tire pas trop fort ! Fit Velta'Ielle. J'ai pas envie qu'il me parte dessus !

-Je crois que ca vient ! »

Le bouchon se dégagea de sa prison de verre avec une détonation qui leur arracha à tous un cri. Le champagne gicla à flots tandis que le bouchon partait se perdre dans un recoin du petit salon, boulet de canon miniature qui rebondit contre les murs. Elwenne calma la fuite en appliquant un torchon roulé en boule sur le goulot. Elle leva les yeux pour voir les autres rejetés derrière les fauteuils.

« Je crois que je l'ai calmé, fit-elle avec un petit rire. Bon sang. Le voyage l'a secouée plus que je ne l'avais prévu.

-Tu sais à quoi ca m'a fait pensé cette scène ? Fit Corbeau.

-Oh s'il te plaît me coupe pas l'appétit hein ! Grogna Velta'Ielle avec un soupir.

-Et on dit que c'est moi qui a l'esprit mal tourné après, fit Elwenne en essuyant les traces de champagne sur la table.

-Non je pensais à la lutte de l'homme contre le flot du temps, commenta Corbeau en se réinstallant dans sa chaise. Le temps est comme de l'eau : on croit le tenir entre ses mains et pourtant il trouve toujours un moyen de fuir. C'est ce qu'on m'a appris quand j'étais petit.

-Tes parents devaient bien se faire chier alors pour t'enseigner des conneries pareilles, fit Elwenne en alignant les verres sur la table.

-Ils sont très philosophes dans l'âme.

-Ils avaient ouvrir les bouteilles de champagne sans les faire péter comme ca au moins ? Fit Corbeau.

-On carbure au vin nous mon petit monsieur ! Nous sommes des gens civilisés !

-Ce qui est souvent un synonyme de barbarie, fit Velta'Ielle. Allons sers nous donc de ton champagne Elwenne. Histoire de fêter cette arrivée ?

-Vous allez l'aimer, fit Elwenne en remplissant les coupes. Il est tout frais.

-Et sinon le campagnard, fit Corbeau en regardant Link, tes premières impressions sur l'impitoyable monde urbain ?

-Difficile à dire, fit Link en haussant des épaules, je ne suis là que depuis si peux de temps je n'ai pas l'habitude.

-Bien parlé, fit Velta'Ielle, l'expérience y'a que ca de vrai pour comprendre le monde.

-Allez laisse-lui un peu de rêve quand même à ce grand costaud ! Fit Elwenne en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes. Il est novice en la matière. Pense à toi quand tu récurais les latrines les premiers jours de ta formation militaire.

-Je n'ai jamais fait ce genre de chose, fit Velta'Ielle avec irritation.

-Tu es du genre susceptible, fit Link avec un petit rire.

-C'est clair, décoince-toi un peu, fit Corbeau. C'est pas l'armée ici.

-Oui désolée, grogna Velta'Ielle. Ca me rattrape des fois.

-Au fait Mattael…Fit Elwenne.

-Corbeau, fit l'intéressé.

-Ouais si tu veux, ils font quoi tes parents puisqu'on en parlait juste à l'instant?

-Mon père est baron, ma mère tient une petite auberge à Volgas. Ca tourne plutôt bien et ma mère a le chic pour éviter d'attirer la clientèle peu fréquentable. Mon père l'a rencontré un jour de grande chaleur où il a choisi cet endroit pour se désaltérer, incapable selon lui de faire trois pas de plus sous peine de tomber raide mort. Et ma mère était au comptoir. Croyez moi, il est revenu ensuite à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, soif ou pas soif.

-C'est mignon, fit Elwenne avec un petit sourire.

-Elle a gardé l'affaire, fit Corbeau. Du moins elle l'a reprise quand j'ai été suffisamment mature pour m'occuper de moi. Demeurer femme au foyer n'était pas dans ce que ma mère considérait comme les attributions de base d'une femme qui se respecte. Non pas qu'elle en avait honte, mais maintenant que l'oiseau s'envole, elle a besoin de retomber sur ses propres pieds.

-C'était dur pour elle de te voir partir ? Demanda Velta'Ielle.

-Oui bien sur, fit Corbeau. Le contraire m'aurait fait mal mais je n'en ai jamais eu l'idée un seul instant. J'aime ma mère.

Le visage de Corbeau semblait moins perturbant à cet instant. Il paraissait plus humain, plus palpable, plus proche d'eux. Elwenne ponctua ce silence en resservant des verres.

-Et pourtant regardez-nous, fit-elle. Fini de jouer les gosses au sein d'une famille. On quitte le nid. Les ailes ont poussé. On va attaquer notre vie d'adultes. Pour ma part c'est déjà fait d'une certaine manière. Je me démerde seule depuis l'âge de 12 ans.

-Tes parents sont morts ? Demanda Link.

-Ouais, fit Elwenne en ponctuant ces paroles avec un soupir. Mon père était forgeron et ma mère couturière. J'étais même pas là quand ca s'est passé. Je préfère pas en parler. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui…j'ai vécu des années assez difficiles sur plusieurs plans, y compris affectif.

-Allez bois un coup pour oublier ma vieille, fit Corbeau en versant du champagne à nouveau dans son verre. Y'a rien de mieux qu'un peu d'alcool pour effacer temporairement quelques souvenirs boiteux. Soûle-toi et vautre-toi dans le stupre !

-Va me falloir des tonneaux, fit Elwenne. Je tiens très bien l'alcool.

-Une bouteille c'est plus facile à cacher qu'un tonneau, fit Link.

-Comment t'as fait pour faire entrer ca ici d'ailleurs ? Demanda Velta'Ielle. Tu me l'as pas dit tout à l'heure dans la chambre.

-Dans la chambre ? Fit Corbeau d'une voix légère.

-Bon sang ton cerveau est connecté au fond de ton slip ou quoi ? Grogna Elwenne. Je discutais un peu avec elle !

-Ca va je plaisante ! Fit Corbeau.

-Bon bref, j'ai couché avec le garde de la sécurité pour faire passer cette bouteille, fit Elwenne en se mordillant la langue. Mais non ! Me regardez pas comme ca ! J'ai trimballé ca dans une valise en prenant soin de l'entourer d'une couverture couverte de lamelles en plomb. Ca a affolé les détecteurs et ils ont cru à une panne.

-Ils ont vérifié ta valise ? Demanda Velta'Ielle.

-Tu rigoles ? Avec cette foule qui pressait ? Faudra juste que je me débarrasse de la bouteille mais bon les incinérateurs c'est pas fait pour les pingouins !

-Si t'es sûre de ton coup…Fit Corbeau.

-Vous êtes tous mouillés, bande de petits saligauds ! Fit Elwenne en imitant un ricanement de vieille sorcière. Vous avez bu dans mon sinistre breuvage. Vous êtes marqués de mon terrible sceau.

-Ils vont pas nous faire chier pour quelques verres de champagne merde ! Se plaignit Velta'Ielle en soupirant.

-La nanotechnologie et la magie sont ultra-sensibles aux manifestations de l'alcool, précisa Corbeau. C'est pour ça qu'il n'y aura pas d'alcool lors de la grande fête d'ouverture.

-Une fête d'ouverture ? Demanda Link qui remuait depuis quelques secondes le fond de son verre.

-Ouais, fit Elwenne. Elle aura lieu dans deux, trois jours. D'abord on va connaître notre programme de l'année. Puis il y a une grande fête de prévue le soir même. Danse, chants, discussions et tout ca. La grande bringue.

-Je mettrai le strict minimum, grogna Velta'Ielle presque pour elle même avant de vider son verre.

-Moi aussi, fit Elwenne. Je hais ce genre de fêtes. Je préfère quand c'est en comité réduit avec des gens que je connais que dans une grande salle avec une tonne de personnes que je ne connais pas.

-Tu n'es pas une fêtarde ? Demanda Corbeau.

-Si, fit Elwenne. Mais pas avec le premier imbécile venu quand même. J'ai besoin de connaître un peu les gens qui m'entourent.

-On aura qu'à rester tous les quatre, fit Link. On verra bien ce qu'il y a autour. Peut-être qu'on trouvera des gens sympas.

-Faut voir, fit Corbeau. Pour l'instant… je me sens bien ici. Avec vous. Sérieusement. J'apprécie le champagne Elwenne. Ca aurait pu te coûter cher tu sais.

-Elle a de la ressource cette petite, fit Velta'Ielle avec un sourire.

-Je me débrouille on va dire, fit Elwenne en rougissant légèrement. Mais je vous remercie de vos mots. Ca me touche ».

Elle effaça d'un rapide geste de la main une petite larme qui perlait sur le coin de l'œil. Puis elle resservit tout le monde généreusement. Les verres tintèrent à l'unisson encore une fois scellant un pacte d'amitié qu'ils espérèrent tous le plus long possible.


	6. Chapitre 4 : Maiev Blues

**MAIEV BLUES:**

Le soir étant tombé depuis maintenant une heure, Ozzy avait entamé l'instant de la journée qu'il aimait le plus : lorsque les volets de fer s'étaient rabattus sur les fenêtres et que la douce lumière cyan s'était répandue dans toute la salle. Les néons travaillaient, bourdonnaient, traversaient les lieux de lignes roses, rouges ou vertes. Une véritable peinture de couleurs électriques, un tableau de maître, Ozzy se sentait chez lui à ce moment de la journée où sa sensibilité artistique trouvait sa nourriture favorite. D'une certaine manière le néon était pour lui comme une de ces drogues que l'on inhalait: un gaz dans un tube qui lui donnait l'envie de rêver. La musique crachée par les haut-parleurs commença doucement sa litanie. Il était temps de servir les boissons, des cocktails de sa composition qui présentaient la délicate particularité de briller dans le noir total. Un petit caprice qu'il s'était payé en accrochant quelques lumières noires au plafond afin de fêter l'arrivée des nouveaux étudiants et le premier jour d'ouverture de son échoppe chérie. Une Elfe de la nuit s'approcha de lui. Ozzy, troll de son état, ramena ses cheveux vers l'arrière, un geste de nervosité qu'il avait du mal à réprimer surtout en la présence de cette fille. Déjà lorsqu'elle planta sur lui deux billes d'argent aux allures de poignard acéré, il sut qu'il ne pourrait rien faire d'autre qu'être docile et ne pas jouer les plaisantins.

« Whisky, commanda l'Elfe en s'accoudant.

-Tout de suite Maiev, répondit le troll en se remuant avec nervosité.

Elle avait une voix qui pouvait successivement refroidir un haut fourneau en plein fusion d'acier et changer en torrent le plus haut des glaciers. De la lave en fusion sur une plaque de métal froid, un lingot de fer dans un sac de velours.

-La forme? » Demanda Ozzy.

L'Elfe ne répondit que par un grognement affirmatif. Maiev était une asociale, détachée de toute forme de relation possible et assujettie à deux choses. La première était son statut, celui de Gardien.

Maiev reçut l'entraînement des Gardiens dès sa jeunesse et jusqu'à ce que son âge elfique atteignit à peu près celui d'un jeune adulte humain de 22 ans. Soit 146 années elfiques. Ozzy la connaissait tout d'abord pour l'avoir rencontrée lors d'une journée portes ouvertes il y a de cela trois mois. Les Elfes de la nuit avaient envoyé une délégation accompagnée de candidats potentiels dont Maiev, une jeune femme au teint de lavande et aux longs cheveux couleur bleuet recouvrant un visage de fraîche jeune femme. Sa beauté était fulgurante mais c'était une beauté froide. Elle ne portait que la tunique des novices à cette époque: une simple armure d'un noir d'ébène qui épousait chacune des courbes de son corps. La nature ayant doté Maiev d'attributs plus que généreux, la silhouette qui en résulta fut d'une beauté dévastatrice. Restait que son caractère n'était pas propice à déclencher les grandes chaleurs en apparence. Personne ne se souvenait jamais de l'avoir vu sourire si l'on mettait de côté les rictus cruels qu'elle se permettait lorsqu'une mission particulièrement périlleuse lui était confiée. Jusqu'à présent il avait été surtout question de surveiller quelques petits délinquants ou des éclaireurs sans grand intérêt lors de banales missions d'espionnage. Maiev attendait depuis toujours le jour où on lui confierait la tâche de traquer, capturer et ramener en cage une proie plus saignante. Jusqu'au jour où on avait décidé de l'envoyer dans cette université, parfaire ses études en matière de chasse et de l'orienter vers le cursus des Forces Spéciales. Il avait été question aussi de traquer une personne précise dont on ne savait rien si ce n'était qu'elle possédait un potentiel de magie dont la puissance relevait de l'anormal. Si la perspective de traquer une telle proie enchanta Maiev au plus haut point, l'idée de le faire dans une méga-université bondée jusqu'au toit d'étudiants de toutes les races lui faisait horreur. La promiscuité avec les autres races était quelque chose qu'elle s'interdisait et elle avait tout naturellement pris une chambre isolée, la plus éloignée possible des chambres occupées. Là elle restait cloîtrée, refusant de se mêler aux autres. Pour signifier cet état de fait, elle enregistra immédiatement sur son interphone un message d'absence qui empêcherait tout retour vocal intempestif :

« Bonjour. Maiev. Pas là. Laissez message. Dégagez. R'voir ».

Pour Maiev il s'agissait de se faire connaître pour mieux se faire oublier. Ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. Elle devait rester invisible. Son nom était une arme. Les femmes elfes nommées Maiev étaient nombreuses.

Elle avala son verre d'un trait. Elle était toujours d'humeur aussi désagréable mais ses yeux trahissaient aussi une énorme fatigue et une certaine impatience.

«Fatiguée? Demanda logiquement Ozzy.

-Crevée, répondit Maiev qui posa bruyamment son verre sur la table. Trop de gens dans un si petit espace. Trop de choses qui se bousculent dans l'air. Mauvais. Besoin d'être dans mon environnement à moi.

-'Devriez dormir...Suggéra Ozzy.

- 'Devriez arrêter d'essuyer cette chopine quand je suis là, répondit-elle. Je vais pas vous bouffer ».

Le troll baissa les yeux mais continua à essuyer sa chope. Elle était sèche depuis plusieurs minutes mais il lui semblait qu'en s'occupant ainsi les mains il pouvait catalyser la peur que Maiev lui inspirait.

« Resservez-moi donc un verre, commanda-t-elle.

-Je savais pas que les Elfes buvaient du Whisky, commenta Ozzy en remplissant le verre tendu.

-Faut bien pratiquer l'échange des cultures, répondit Maiev sans conviction. A la vôtre... »  
Elle but à nouveau d'un trait. Ozzy aurait pu lui servir cent fois le même verre, l'Elfe ne réagirait pas à l'alcool. Si le trouble était présent, le métabolisme des Elfes éliminait le surplus avec une rapidité décuplée, ne laissant s'installer qu'une simple sensation de décontraction et de relâchement corporel. Les Elfes jamais ne sombraient dans l'ivresse, fussent-ils noyés dans un tonneau d'alcool fort. Ce qui justifiait que Maiev puisse accéder à ce genre de boisson malgré son jeune âge.

Maiev se retourna sur son tabouret coulissant et observa la cafétéria qui lentement se remplissait. Les coudes sur le comptoir, elle ne donnait en rien l'impression d'agir comme une Elfe pour qui ce geste aurait été traduit par un sérieux manque d'éducation. Elle observa les siens s'installer autour des tables et discourir avec d'autres créatures. Elle vit les Gorons et les Orcs plaisanter en chantant, les Zoras et les Elfes Noirs, les Hyliens avec les hauts Elfes, des Gerudos taper la discute avec des femmes troll. Elle vit aussi des couples. De là où elle était elle ne les entendait pas parler mais nul besoin de paroles quand les regards et les gestes traduisaient ce qui se passait. Deux mains qui se rencontrent, un regard, le délicat mouvement des lèvres, un sourire entendu, un regard brûlant de désir, des bouches qui se rencontrent. Tout ce à quoi elle était étrangère. Une trompette résonna. En fait un simple solo de jazz en provenance des enceintes qui installait une ambiance à la fois calme, reposée et sensuelle. Il y avait quelque chose dans la chanson qui réchauffait l'atmosphère de cet endroit rempli de coloris froids et artificiels. Elle se sentait comme un vieil inspecteur de police solitaire et alcoolique dans un vieux tripot de la ville basse d'une grande capitale, accoudée sur un comptoir, un verre de Whisky a portée. Un vrai panorama de Film Noir. Mais c'était une sensation qu'elle appréciait et qu'elle ne partageait qu'avec elle même. Elle tétait depuis toujours le sein de la solitude. Surtout quand la musique était là. La douce et suave musique qu'elle goutait par les oreilles comme un doux alcool qui refilait une seconde jeunesse à chacune de ses cellules. La musique était sa seconde passion. Le cavalier qui la menait sur les pistes de danse, le compagnon de ses nuits.

« Z'allez à la soirée étudiante? Demanda Ozzy.

-Bof, fit Maiev. Pas intéressée. Autre chose à faire.

Le troll tentait de percer la couche de glace de l'Elfe, essayant de trouver en elle un point d'achoppement depuis lequel il pourrait lancer son offensive diplomatique. Histoire de voir si sous toute cette neige il y avait malgré tout un petit coeur chaud qui battait et qui lui donnerait le feu vert pour détendre ses nerfs en sa présence. Bien qu'elle lui avait stipulé qu'elle ne lui voulait rien, Ozzy supposait qu'elle était du genre à monter sur ses grands chevaux quand l'irritation la gagnait. Et si les Elfes toléraient l'alcool à un niveau que les nains leur jalousaient, l'engourdissement spirituel qu'il provoquait était suffisant pour que leurs émotions soient plus réactives. Et l'arrogance de cette race d'Elfe était légendaire. Un point supplémentaire à prendre en compte quand il s'agissait de mesurer la capacité d'un Elfe de la nuit à copiner avec d'autres races. Maiev liquida sa chopine, paya son dû et se retira sans dire au revoir. Ozzy la regarda filer gracieusement entre les tables, personne pour la regarder. Elle ressemblait à un gracieux fantôme. Pour l'instant. Ozzy savait que dans les minutes qui suivraient une toute autre Maiev jaillirait du corps de cette dame de fer. Il était l'un des seuls à connaître la véritable identité de l'animatrice de la fameuse radio pour lesquels les hommes de ce monde se déclareraient la guerre. Sans doute peut-être parce qu'il était le seul dans le tas qui la servait sans poser de questions.

« Au fait vous connaissez Maiev ? Demanda Corbeau.

-Non pas vraiment, fit Velta'Ielle.

-Moi oui, fit Elwenne. Je la connais bien. Elle est animatrice sur une radio perso. Mais je ne sais pas où elle émet en ce moment. J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle passe par un canal de la faculté par contre.

-Elle doit donner une émission de radio dans une quinzaine de minutes, fit Corbeau en approchant un transistor sur la table. Apparemment c'est une fréquence spécialement réservée à certains étudiants.

-En d'autres termes une fréquence privée ? Fit Elwenne.

-Plus ou moins, fit Corbeau. L'université loue le canal à Maiev comme tu l'as dit. En échange, elle réserve ce canal à une catégorie très ciblée de personnes afin d'éviter les scandales. Apparemment ca chauffe sur sa fréquence. Ca paraît léger comme ca mais si le rectorat tape dessus ils vont se coller au cul les associations pour la liberté d'expression. Et comme c'est une des valeurs défendue bec et ongles par la MUILAT, ca ferait un peu paradoxal.

-Qu'est ce que tu entends par « ça chauffe sur sa fréquence » ? Fit Velta'Ielle. C'est…torride ?

-J'en sais pas plus. Y'a qu'un moyen de le savoir.

-Tu peux la capter ? Demanda Elwenne.

-J'ai mes contacts. Ils m'ont filé les coordonnées et bidouillé ce truc pour qu'il soit réceptif ».

D'un geste de la main il fit coulisser le bouton de la radio, entra une série de chiffres sur un petit clavier sur lesquels se greffa la mention Mhz. Une délicate musique résonna, annonçant l'arrivée incessante de la présentatrice.

La navette du métro freina à quelques centimètres d'elle. Mais elle ne l'emprunta pas. Elle prétexta un appel téléphonique, mima une conversation longue, tout en gardant un œil sur les étudiants qui entraient dans la nacelle. Un des chefs de gare l'interpela de la main. Elle le congédia avec la sienne, insistant sur l'urgence de l'appel. Le métro démarra avec un chuintement mécanique et s'enfonça dans le tunnel comme un ver rampant dans les profondeurs de la terre. Le silence, un instant soulevé dans l'air par le tohu-bohu étudiant comme une plume, retomba sur elle comme un voile délicat. Elle n'entendit plus qu'un vent se faufiler dans les conduits et le vrombissement du sol provoqué par les promenades des navettes de transport, une délicieuse ambiance qu'elle adorait. Le calme avant la tempête sauvage. Elle sauta pieds joints sur les rails, fouilla à la recherche d'une écoutille soudée sur le côté de la rame. Elle apposa son pouce sur le détecteur d'empruntes digitales greffé à un petit panneau qui la jouxtait, provoquant le coulissement de la valve et le déverrouillage magnétique de l'écoutille. Elle la fit basculer sur le côté. Une fine ligne de projecteurs s'alluma jusque dans les profondeurs, révélant des barreaux fichés dans les murs qui s'enterraient profondément sous le sol. Maiev y posa ses pieds, se laissa glisser le long de l'échelle jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus qu'à refermer l'écoutille derrière elle. Elle descendit dans le petit corridor vertical qui s'enfonçait plus profondément dans le sol jusqu'à ce que ses pieds touchent un sol grillagé sous lequel serpentaient des conduits. Un étroit couloir de forme cylindrique s'étirait sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Elle s'avança vers la porte tout au fond, les néons bourdonnant au dessus de sa tête, un raclement métallique résonnant quand ses talons léchaient le sol métallique. Des générateurs poussiéreux et graisseux composaient une symphonie électrique le long du parcours et d'autres conduits formaient un réseau complexe au dessus de sa tête. Elle apposa enfin sa main sur un détecteur fiché dans le mur puis tourna la grande manivelle de la porte entre ses doigts délicats et celle-ci s'ouvrit avec un grincement sourd alors qu'une nouvelle navette de métro faisait rugir le sol. Elle referma derrière elle, verrouilla la porte, toujours les doigts sur le détecteur, puis avança le long de l'immense salle souterraine. Elle aurait pu s'apparenter à un hangar suffisamment grand pour contenir une immense quantité de camions et de trains. Une débauche d'espace qui servait de nid à une horde d'étudiants venus des quatre coins de l'univers pour transmettre une passion commune sur la plus grande de toutes les radios pirates de cet univers : la musique. Les murs étaient rongés par les moisissures, mouchetés de tâches brunâtres et verdâtres. Un conduit s'ouvrait dans la pièce, déversant un mince filet d'eau dans un grillage greffé sur le sol bétonné. Ses pieds raclèrent les graviers et les poussières du sol. Une odeur de béton frais mâtiné de fragrance de moisissures biologiques et de mousses parasites lui chatouilla les narines. Elle était chez soi. Le noyau de la pièce était situé en son centre que l'on avait pris soin d'aménager autour d'un immense pilier noir qui grimpait au plafond en le perçant. Des diodes scintillaient de chacun de ses quatre côtés. D'énormes câbles serpentaient dans la pièce, se greffant sur lui. Autour de ce pilier, regroupés comme des disciples vénérant une étrange idole technologique, des bureaux avaient été aménagés en étoile. Certains étaient dissimulés derrière des paravents préfabriqués d'un blanc laiteux. Elle reconnut sa symphonie préférée : le bourdonnement des appareils électriques, les ventilateurs des bouches d'aération, les bips sonores, les trilles radiophoniques, les imprimantes vomissant leurs feuillets et bien sûr les gens. On la reconnut et on la salua. Et instantanément, le visage de Maiev s'illumina de grands sourires et d'une joie qu'elle n'aurait pu réprimer plus longtemps. Sa vraie famille était ici, une symbiose indissociable la liait à elle. L'endroit bouillonnait d'activité. Des êtres de toutes les races s'agitaient avec passion. En dehors de cette sphère, elle aurait détesté toute compagnie. Ici elle était chez elle, avec des gens en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance. Un Zora s'approcha d'elle. Elle le salua chaleureusement avec une tendre accolade.

« Content de te voir en pleine forme Jax, fit-elle.

Le Zora portait des lunettes à verres miroirs, une chemise à fleur, un short et des sandales. Dans sa main gauche, il gardait pressé contre sa cuisse un ordinateur portable replié.

-Moi aussi, fit le Zora. J'ai chopé quelques infos intéressantes sur le net. Je pense que tu seras intéressée.

-Tu as eu confirmation des infos que je t'ai demandées ? Fit Maiev.

-Tiens, fit Jax en lui tendant une clé USB. C'est tout là dedans. T'as encore une dizaine de minutes donc tu as largement le temps de préparer ca.

-C'est important ce que tu as trouvé sur le net ?

-Assez oui. Mais c'est encore assez incertain. J'aurais besoin de plus de temps. Je ne peux ouvrir qu'une toute petite fenêtre d'ici à cause des contrôles exercés sur le réseau, je pêche donc les infos par petite poignées.

-Fait pour le mieux, fit Maiev. Bon il est temps d'aller leur en donner pour leur grade ».

Jax eut un sourire entendu qu'elle lui rendit. Elle pénétra par une lourde porte en fer greffée sur la partie Est du mur et pénétra dans une petite pièce dont l'unique baie vitrée donnait sur tout le hangar. Elle ferma derrière elle, provoquant l'extinction de toute forme de manifestation sonore venant de l'extérieur, puis elle se posta devant la console greffée juste au dessous de la baie vitrée. Un écran attendait que quelqu'un entre ses identifiants en faisant clignoter sur fond bleu une petite fenêtre de login. Elle les communiqua avec le clavier greffé sur la console et inséra la clé USB dans la prise. Le système d'exploitation chargea les données et exécuta une session de traitement de texte sur laquelle elle put lire une série de notes.

**Blondinet :**

**Sujet nommé Link. Orphelin. Issu d'un orphelinat paumé dont tu trouveras les coordonnées sur un des fichiers tableurs fournis ici. A passé avec brio les tests psychologiques. Ne sait rien de la ville, sans doute parce qu'il a passé sa vie loin d'elle. Beau gosse (voir photo). Je le surveille de près. Il m'intrigue.**

Elle cliqua sur le lien. L'image était celle d'une gueule d'ange aux cheveux d'or avec un faciès parfaitement innocent et pur. Des traits délicats, mélange subtil entre une délicatesse presque féminine et une virilité inexpérimentée. Un savoureux cocktail de paradoxes, l'incarnation parfaite du mâle idéal sur un plan physique. Quelque chose irradiait de lui. Elle en éprouva un trouble bref mais intense et se promit de ne pas le rater lors de son émission. Elle lut la suite de la note.

**Apparemment il est retenu pour les tests nanotech. Il habite avec trois autres personnes : Mattael Corvinus, Velta'Ielle Ombrelune-Nuitargent et Elwenne Dellano. Je crois que le type appelé Corvinus est un gars de la haute. Pour Velta'Ielle, ca va être plus corsé vu qu'elle provient d'une planète étrangère. J'utiliserai sans doute Extranet. Dellano en revanche possède un énorme trou dans son C.V. Ca remonte à un tout jeune âge. J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé et j'ai du mal à trouver des infos à ce sujet mais y'a quelque chose qui cloche là-dedans. Je te recontacte dès que j'en sais plus sur elle. **

Elle fit défiler le texte pour lire la suite.

**Malon :**

**C'est confirmé ! Elle va venir ! Sa mère a décidé de lui refiler une éducation solide, sans doute pour reprendre les rennes de l'entreprise. Par contre son Cerbère personnel risque de venir. Faudra éviter de la chercher. Mate la photo. Ca va être le printemps avant l'heure. Ou l'Enfer au choix.**

Elle se brûla littéralement les yeux sur cette image d'une fulgurante beauté rousse aux yeux d'un bleu hivernal. La photo était tronquée au niveau de la poitrine mais elle la devina exagérément généreuse. Pas étonnant que tous les chasseurs d'images aient fait d'elle leur inaccessible Saint Graal. Elle consulta le reste des notes – sans grand intérêt – composa une fiche pour annoncer les deux nouvelles. Puis vint l'heure d'entamer l'émission. Elle fit basculer le commutateur. La lumière verte de la salle vira au rouge, signal qu'elle émettait et qu'il était interdit de la déranger. Elle alluma la station musicale, la console radiophonique, chaussa un énorme casque, appuya sur le bouton d'émission et approcha ses lèvres du micro. Sa voix devint le plus pur des velours :

« Ici Maiev, votre maîtresse et objet de tous vos fantasmes les plus inavouables. Je reviens à vous mes chéris, hommes et femmes, pour vous apporter à nouveau tout le plaisir que vous êtes venu chercher en vous branchant à cette station. Maiev a profité de ses vacances pour établir un délicieux carnet de gâteries et de petites choses qui vous laisseront le cœur en émoi et les pores de la peau en surmenage.

D'un geste de la main, elle fit glisser un commutateur sur la console musicale. Un crachotement léger puis une musique douce et suave, _Elenore _des Turtles.

-Nous démarrons dans la douceur et la sensualité mes chéris, reprit Maiev. Car j'ai besoin de cela pour savourer cet instant béni, celui de nos retrouvailles. Vous m'avez manqués tous et toutes et j'ai pensé très fort à chacun d'entre vous. La vie est ainsi faite que vous et moi sommes malgré tout liés à jamais dans ce monde de brutes. Et me voilà de retour et croyez moi mes chéris cette année là occultera toutes les autres années que vous avez pu passer en ma compagnie. Voyez-vous déjà les fleurs sur la table et le chandelier ? Moi je vois les draps froissés et les vêtements éparpillés sur le sol de votre chambre. Je le sais car c'est en général ce dans quoi vous finissez quand vous pensez à moi.

Nick, un des hyliens qui travaillait ici et écoutait l'émission pour détecter les éventuelles perturbations extérieures, lui envoya un baiser de la main. Maiev eut un sourire éclatant.

-Cette année mes chéris, reprit-elle, bien des choses nouvelles à vous annoncer. La petite marotte de nos chers professeurs : cette foutue nanotechnologique qui va vous changer le cerveau en microprocesseur. Foin de la magie et de toutes ses délicieuses utilisations, il nous suffira désormais d'un téléphone portable pour jouer les magiciens. Le charme sacrifié sur l'autel du consumérisme et du contrôle à l'échelle numérique. Pensez à cela mes loulous quand vous enverrez vos textos torrides à votre petite amie.

Elle fit glisser vers elle sa feuille de notes.

-Au menu du jour, reprit-elle, plein de petites choses croustillantes. Le plus intéressant reste ce bel étalon de la campagne, tout frais sorti d'un orphelinat venu se plonger dans le stupre de la vie citadine. J'ai vu une photo de lui, prise par un de nos chers collaborateurs. Mon biquet blond si tu écoutes cette chanson sache que je te la dédie de tout mon cœur et que j'aurais désormais une pensée très…spéciale pour toi à chacune de nos émissions. Ouvre grand tes oreilles et goûte la musique. C'est le Maiev Blues que je t'offre mon tendre et bel étalon ».

« Ah la pute !!! Cria Velta'Ielle. Oh pardon !

Elle rougit, porta les mains à son visage, une honte insoutenable l'envahissant subitement tandis qu'une espèce de bile désagréable lui brûlait la langue.

-Merde alors, pour une fois que c'est pas sur moi que ca tombe, fit Elwenne en éclatant de rire au point d'en tomber de sa chaise. Bordel c'est trop drôle !

-Mais elle nous fait quoi ? Fit Corbeau qui avait du mal à contenir l'afflux sanguin qui lui montait aux joues. Je pensais pas qu'elle était aussi…enfin merde quoi qu'est ce qu'elle a après toi ?!

-J'en sais rien, fit Link qui se sentait soudainement nerveux, je la connais même pas !

-Elle a pris une photo de toi mon salaud, fit Elwenne en lui tapant dans le dos. Je crois qu'elle t'a à la bonne ! J'imagine aisément ce qu'elle fait dans sa chambre devant cet énorme poster grand format de la belle gueule d'ange !

-Mais mais je…Bégaya Link.

-Tranquillise toi Blondinet, fit Velta'Ielle qui s'était tranquillisée, ce genre de fille complimente ta marchandise mais quand tu exiges les intérêts on t'envoie sur les roses. Elle fait juste ca pour te rendre accroc à elle. C'est une technique classique chez ce genre de traînée.

-Qui c'est d'ailleurs ? Demanda Link. Tu as dit que c'était quoi son nom déjà ?

-Maiev, fit Elwenne. Bien évidemment elle ne dévoile pas son nom de famille alors pour l'identifier tu peux te coucher de bonne heure. Maiev est un prénom courant chez les elfes (Velta'Ielle confirma d'un hochement de tête). En fait on l'a même jamais vue physiquement et je doute qu'il y en ait beaucoup qui la connaissent pour de vrai ici. Une animatrice de radio. Elle défie les lois de la nature avec sa voix. File lui de quoi émettre sur les ondes et elle te rend un cimetière plus torride qu'un harem Gerudo.

-Comment ca se fait que tu la connais ?

-Elle émet sur des ondes pirates principalement. C'est une maligne. Elle s'approprie la fidélité d'un maximum d'auditeurs sur un canal grand public pour protéger ses arrières quand elle est soupçonnée d'émission pirate. Comme elle a une énorme popularité à travers l'univers, elle est relativement intouchable. C'est ca le pouvoir des masses.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle émet comme émission pirate ? Demanda Corbeau.

-Des émissions activistes. Je n'ai jamais trop écouté, j'aime pas entendre les même discours. En plus les ondes sont particulièrement chiantes à capter. Ici ca sera sans doute impossible à faire car l'université contrôle les ondes. Elle doit donc faire attention à ce qu'elle dit vu qu'elle loue son canal de transmission. Mais quelques fois elle arrive à faire dans le subliminal. Elle paraît chaude comme ca à première vue mais croyez moi ca bouillonne plus sous sa tignasse qu'au fond de sa petite culotte. Par contre si vous êtes plus intéressée par Maiev l'activiste, va falloir se bricoler un moyen de capter ses émissions pirates. Ca peut être faisable.

-Tu saurais faire ca toi ? Fit Velta'Ielle.

-J'ai des notions en matière de piratage. Mais je dis pas que ca sera facile.

-Tu aimes tout ce qui relève des plus simples appareils, fit Corbeau en lui envoyant un regard imitation pur biche synthétique. Pas vrai ma caille ?

-Oui mais pas trop simples, répondit Elwenne en faisant écho à son regard. Dans ton genre par exemple…

-Là elle t'a eu, fit Link en pointant un doigt vers lui. Corbac sérieux t'as fini de jouer les flambeurs ? On croirait que t'as un besoin inné d'en montrer plus que t'en est capable.

Elwenne pouffa de rire, Velta'Ielle siffla avant de sourire. Corbeau resta interdit, presque minable. Avant de rigoler à son tour.

-Oh putain, fit-il, enfin un qui ose me torcher la gueule en beauté ! Ca fait mal mais j'avoue que c'est bien envoyé ! Toi t'as des couilles ! Et c'est pas trop tôt que tu les montre, j'avais peur que tu sois du genre glandu !

-Je l'espère, fit Elwenne. Si c'était pas le cas je me sentirais insultée par notre promiscuité…

-Non mais t'es pire que Maiev toi, fit Velta'Ielle. Franchement chapeau Link, je te croyais un peu trop couillon mais j'avoue que tu m'as littéralement impressionnée.

-Qui l'eut crû ? Fit Elwenne en se rejetant sur son fauteuil. Le petit mouton qui décide de devenir un lion. Les prochaines semaines vont être intéressantes.

-Sérieux corbeau, fit Velta'Ielle, je paraphrase Link. Pourquoi te comporter comme ca ? C'est…un peu énervant.

-C'est dans ma nature, fit Corbeau en haussant les épaules. J'aime bien jauger les gens. Ca peut choquer. Et je manque de tact parfois je l'avoue. J'ai mes défauts je crois. J'ai été élevé comme ca. Mais…croyez pas que je vous regarde de haut. Link je me fous pas mal que tu viennes de la campagne ou du trou du cul de l'univers. T'as le droit au respect comme tout le monde.

-Tu me rassures, fit Velta'Ielle. Au début je t'ai vraiment pris pour un con fini.

-Je sais, fit Corbeau, on s'y habitue à la longue.

-Ca sous-entend que tu t'en es pris plein la gueule à plusieurs reprises, fit Link.

-Hééé ouais…Fit Corbeau en levant les yeux au plafond. Et crois moi Blondin toi aussi tu vas avoir ta dose. Je ne pousserai pas le manque de tact à demander à ces demoiselles de partager leurs expériences vu le peu d'affinités que nous partageons dans l'actualité.

-Et galant avec ca, fit Elwenne avec un air faussement déçu. Il me ferait presque gerber à se montrer aussi sympa sur le coup.

-Quoi, t'aimes les chieurs ? Fit Link.

-Non. Mais j'aime bien un peu de passion dans les actes. Parfois une bonne engueulade avec celui que vous aimez, y'a rien de mieux pour vous rappeler combien vous y tenez.

-Je crois que ma fiancée va reprendre l'antenne, fit Link en montant de nouveau le son ».

La voix de Maiev résonna à nouveau, caresse sonore dans les tympans moites d'excitation de ses auditeurs.

« C'était un moment délicieux mon cher petit blondinet. J'ose espérer que toi aussi ca t'a plu et que tu n'as cessé de penser à moi en l'écoutant. Il y aura d'autres moments comme celui-là et chaque journée te sera consacrée d'une façon différente à chaque reprise. Retournons, hélas, à nos moutons très chers auditeurs qui me pardonnerez j'espère cette délicieuse infidélité. Cette nouvelle devrait vous ravir au plus haut point, surtout vous messieurs ou alors ces dames qui n'aiment que les dames. Ouvrez vos oreilles car chers petits amis, une délicate fleur va venir apporter un vent de printemps et affoler vos sens. La jeune héritière de l'entreprise Lon Lon, qui nous fournit chaque jour un lait délicieux, va venir hanter nos couloirs. Elle porte le nom de sa mère et également ses plus appréciables qualités. Consultez très rapidement les nouvelles et zoomez à fond sur la photo pour voir un chef d'œuvre de la création universelle en matière de femme. Si je n'étais pas hétérosexuelle, je vous parlerais d'elle avec une voix orgasmique. Un corps pareil vous rendra folles de jalousie ou fous de désir. Pour ma part…j'éprouve tout de même un peu des deux. Evitez de baver tout de même lorsqu'elle arpentera les couloirs, ca ferait mauvais genre bande de petits pervers. Et les pauvres concierges payés une misère devraient justifier auprès de l'administration leurs heures supplémentaires ce qui retarderait les processus d'inscription et nous foutrait une merde pas possible dans une administration qui peine déjà à différencier un billet de loterie d'un diplôme universitaire. Je vous laisse le temps de digérer cette succulente nouvelle sur le son d'une délicate musique qui j'espère saura évaporer vos chaleurs les plus insupportables ».

Velta'Ielle baissa le son avant même que la musique ne démarre.

« J'aurais tout entendu, fit-elle, mais là je dois admettre que j'en tremble. Malon qui va débarquer ici. Ca va être chaud les enfants.

-C'est qui Malon ? Demanda Link.

-Ah merde c'est vrai que t'as jamais vécu qu'avec des chèvres toi, fit Corbeau. Malon est la fille d'Hora Wolff, une des industrielles les plus puissantes de cet univers. Tu as peut-être entendu parler du lait de Lon Lon. C'est donc l'héritière attitrée. Mais ce n'est pas seulement pour ca qu'on l'estime. Depuis l'âge de quatorze ans elle a…disons…su contrôler de façon efficace l'émancipation de sa féminité physique.

-En clair ?

-Regarde une photo et apprête-toi à prendre la trique de ta vie, fit Elwenne en croisant les bras avant de se parler presque pour elle-même. Je donnerai mon cœur sur un plateau avec un pot de moutarde pour une nuit avec une fille comme ca bon sang.

-Ils se sont enfin décidés à l'envoyer ici ? Fit Velta'Ielle. C'est bizarre. Sa mère est du genre à embarquer une division blindée dans son sac à main quand elle accompagne sa fille dehors. J'ose imaginer la scène. Ca va être dantesque. Toutes ces hordes d'étudiants qui seront partagé entre le désir de la violer sur place et la terreur à l'idée de croiser le regard de sa mère.

-Sa mère est…laide ? Demanda Link.

-T'as pas entendu la radio ? Fit Elwenne. C'est son portrait craché. Seulement sa mère est très mère poule. Tu touches à sa fille et elle décorera son sapin de Noel avec ses intestins avant d'y planter tes couilles au sommet. Et elle filera tes restes au chat !

-Pauvre chat…Fit Corbeau.

-Toi ta gueule. Je sais pas ce que vous en pensez mais j'ai l'impression que cette fille va provoquer quelques tensions. Vous avez vu le type qui l'accompagne ?

-Le prêtre ? Fit Corbeau. M'en parle pas ! Si ce con débarque ici je m'enferme à triple tour !

-Malon est accompagné d'un type nommé Elijah Gloiradieu, fit Velta'Ielle à l'intention de Link. Un putain d'elfe impérial converti à cette religion à la con nommée le Christianisme. Apparemment il a une fixation maladive sur la famille Hora Wolff qu'il considère comme appartenant à une catégorie d'êtres à part. Il a cru dès lors que son Seigneur comme il le dit lui a assigné la mission de les protéger et il est armé avec tout ca.

-Et pas un petit pétard, fit Corbeau. Le genre qu'on a plutôt tendance à sortir pour imprimer des boutonnières gros calibre sur les vestons des gentils pas beaux berk pouah ! Tache de garder les yeux bien dans le fond de ta poche pour une fois mon gars !Et toi aussi Elwenne !

-Je t'emmerde le piaf ! Répondit l'intéressée. Je suis curieuse de voir ce spécimen de femme. Elle est plutôt discrète.

-Discrète ? Fit Corbeau. Pardi ! Tous les journalistes, paparazzis et autres chasseurs d'images qui se sont approchés à moins de dix kilomètres d'elle ont été envoyés à l'hosto pour une extraction chirurgicale de leurs appareils du fin fond de leur fondement.

-Brutal…Commenta Link.

-Du coup on pense qu'elle finira vieille fille, fit Velta'Ielle avec une once de mépris.

-Pauvre chérie, soupira Elwenne. Son petit corps ne sera jamais l'écrin de la virilité d'un homme. Ca me fend le cœur. Quel gâchi…

-Mademoiselle thé brûlant reprend ses litanies », fit Corbeau en montant le son.

« C'était très agréable vraiment, fit Maiev. J'en ai encore des palpitations. Mais je ne vous tiendrai pas compagnie plus longtemps hélas. Ce soir est un soir de rentrée et votre maîtresse est très fatiguée de ses intenses efforts physiques. Mais rassurez-vous, je vous laisse en excellente compagnie musicale. Et si vous aimez vous salir les oreilles, je parle pour ceux dont l'intimité auditive n'a plus de secrets pour moi, vous savez où trouver mon boudoir des plaisirs interdits. Rejoignez-moi et je serais l'hôtesse de vos nuits les plus sauvages. Demain soir…même heure que maintenant. Une tempête approche mes chéris. Les jours prochains diront qui tiendra mon parapluie et essuiera mon corps trempé le soir venu. En attendant, goutez-moi cette berceuse. Vous m'en direz des nouvelles ».

Et sur ce _The Mob Rules _de Black Sabbath se mit à hurler.

« Merde j'adore le Heavy Metal…Fit Corbeau en transe. Ronie James Dio est increvable…Rien à voir avec les imitations merdeuse jouées par des groupes d'ados débiles pour faire mouiller les minettes.

-Elle a parlé d'un boudoir interdit ou j'ai eu les oreilles qui ont sifflé ? Fit Velta'Ielle au bord de l'indignation.

-T'excite pas Fesses Glacées, fit Elwenne. Elle ne fait pas de chaîne porno. C'est une invitation officielle à rejoindre son canal crypté. Sa petite radio pirate. Tu comprends ?

-Elle a une drôle de façon de le dire, commenta Link.

-Elle est dans l'illégalité, fit Elwenne en le regardant. Imagine le truc si elle se met à balancer d'un coup « venez m'écouter sur ma radio pirate les gars ». Elle se ferait sortir en moins de deux.

-Désolé je suis pas très au point avec ces choses, fit Link.

-Les cours vont corriger ca, fit Velta'Ielle. T'inquiète en quelques semaines tu seras un crack…

Elle se tourna vers Corbeau qui s'agita soudainement.

-Regardez-moi ca, fit-elle avec un sourire, comment on peut danser sur un truc pareil ?

-C'est le rock chérie, fit Corbeau en remuant en rythme. Quand on a de la poudre à canon dans les oreilles forcément le son passe moins bien. Tu devrais te décoincer et te convertir ! Ca te changera de la merde commerciale !

-Je carbure aux Indigo-go, fit Velta'Ielle. Le groupe de Zoras.

-J'aime bien leur sonorité, fit Corbeau en la regardant. Mais Lulu a une voix…trop…

-Sucrée, fit Velta'Ielle. Ouais…Bien d'accord. Question de goûts je pense.

-Je suis plus dans la dureté et la brutalité. Quelque chose de brutal et de sauvage. Je déteste le sucré et l'acidulé.

-Je crois que finalement je vais te tolérer. On a toujours besoin d'un petit con arrogant pour se rassurer sur sa propre personne.

-Moi aussi fesses-dures je t'aime bien. T'es chiante comme un bouquet de roses mais tout comme lui tu fais joli dans le salon ».

Ils terminèrent la bouteille de champagne en riant.

« Regardez-moi ca, fit Corbeau. C'est magnifique. C'est l'art. C'est la beauté. C'est la vie. Si j'étais pas aussi humble, j'en exploserais mon fond de pantalon.

Le miroir lui renvoya un reflet parfait de sa figure, sublimé par les ombres au néon. Corbeau se mira un instant, riant de sa propre plaisanterie. Ce n'était qu'à travers l'exagération qu'il s'appréciait. Il n'était pas prétentieux pour un sou, ni vaniteux. Il aimait juste ne pas se prendre au sérieux en forçant la mise. Il lui fallait rire de lui, se moquer de lui même. Pour se sentir moins arrogant et plus proche du genre humain. Tuer l'arrogance par l'arrogance, tel était son crédo. Sa loi. Il ne lui manquait plus que le poncho et la cigarette et un caractère bourru.

-Corbac, hurla Velta'Ielle au dehors. Ca va faire deux plombes que tu occupes la salle de bain. Tu fais quoi bon sang ? Tu fais du rugby avec le savon ou tu cultives des nénuphars dans les chiottes ?

Cela faisait vingt bonnes minutes qu'il occupait la salle de bain. Il s'était quelque peu battu avec une fermeture éclair récalcitrante qui gardait en otage son nécessaire de toilette au fin fond d'une petite trousse. La voix d'Elwenne résonna :

-Peut-être qu'il est en train de se…

-Aaaah toi ta gueule, répliqua Velta'Ielle du tac au tac avec une lassitude teintée d'irritation. Corbeau grouille toi de finir qu'on puisse aller dormir!

-T'aurais pu m'attendre mon salaud quand même! Cette baignoire est si grande, faudrait pas que tu te perdes sans quelqu'un pour te prendre la main ou autre…

-Rassure-moi Elwenne. Le soir y'a des gens qui posent leurs dentiers ou leurs appareils dentaires dans un gobelet avant de dormir. Par pitié dis-moi que quand toi tu dors, tu ranges tes hormones dans le tiroir ! Ou plutôt dans le frigo, je pense que ca serait plus efficace !

-Est ce que je te demande si tu ranges tes plombages dentaires le soir, Caligula ?

-J'ai des dents très saines ! Je te boufferais une boule de bowling au petit déjeuner ! T'as autant de chance de me trouver une carie que l'abruti dans cette salle de bain de se laver les dents en trente secondes chrono !

-Mais vous racontez quoi toutes les deux ? Fit la voix de Link.

-Des trucs de femmes, fit Elwenne. T'es trop jeune pour ca mon chéri.

-Elwenne c'est quoi un Caligula ? Demanda Velta'Ielle.

-Tu lis pas les livres sur l'histoire terrienne ? Avènement et Chute de l'Empire Romain par Paragus Etriscan, célèbre historien d'Hyrule et précepteur de la princesse Zelda. Caligula était un empereur qui avait comme qualités d'avoir fait nommer son cheval consul et de coucher avec sa sœur. Ah oui il était dégénéré, dépravé, pervers et éprouvait une obsession maladive pour la décapitation.

-En gros un homme exemplaire. Fit Velta'Ielle sur un ton ironique. Et quel rapport ai-je avec ce charmant individu ?

-Tu me parles toujours de ma sexualité. Peut-être que t'en pince pour moi chérie. Si ca peut te rassurer ca me gêne pas.

-Bon Corbeau sort ou je défonce la porte !!! Hurla Velta'Ielle.

-Nu de préférence !!! Ajouta Elwenne. A poil !!! Non je veux dire…à plume !!!

-Parfait vous l'aurez voulu !!! » Hurla Corbeau.

Elwenne et Velta'Ielle poussèrent ensemble un cri et eurent un mouvement de recul, leur visage se décomposant. La porte s'ouvrit à la dérobée et Corbeau fit voler sa serviette alors que Motorhead hurlait à pleins poumons une version live et particulièrement endiablée d'_Overkill_. Ce qui donna à la scène qui s'ensuivit une puissance qui aurait pu trouver un certain zénith n'eut été le pantalon que portait Corbeau contre toute attente. Velta'Ielle se laissa glisser contre le mur tandis que Elwenne déglutissait le rouge au joues.

« Vous avez pigé qui est le patron ici les filles ? Fit Corbeau. Et encore, je vous ai pas montré toute l'étendue de ma puissance ! C'est ca l'esprit du métal !

-Oh l'enfoiré, soupira Velta'Ielle. Bon allez, je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'une bonne demi tonne de flotte là ».

Elle se précipita dans la salle de bain et fit couler l'eau à grands flots. Link s'approcha de Corbeau alors qu'Elwenne était retournée dans le salon se servir un verre de champagne en urgence.

« Sérieusement tu l'aurais fait ? Demanda-t-il.

-Bien sûr que non, fit Corbeau. Avec Elwenne dans le coin ? Elle m'aurait sauté dessus sans une once de doute. Par contre Velta'Ielle…Elle est sympa malgré tout. On va pas risquer de la perdre pour une petite exhibition de rien du tout. Nan plus sérieusement j'aurais rien fait.

-Tu me rassures parce que là… J'aurais pas trop su quoi dire.

-T'as beaucoup à apprendre mec, fit Corbeau en passant une main sur l'épaule de Link pour l'entraîner dans le salon. Bon le prend pas mal mais sorti de ta campagne, ce monde tu vois tu n'y connais strictement rien. Les codes, l'éthique, des conneries comme la mode, les trucs tendance et les célébrités, et même les mœurs. Crois moi y'a à boire et à manger. C'est même un miracle qu'un type comme toi se retrouve ici tu le sais ?

-J'y ai pas tellement cru au début, fit Link en s'asseyant de nouveau dans un fauteuil. Tu imagines toi ? Un type inconnu et qui présente pas beaucoup d'intérêt jeté comme ca dans un établissement de ce genre ?

-Tu dois forcément avoir un truc qui leur a mis la puce à l'oreille, fit Corbeau en se rejetant sur un siège. T'en pense quoi Lèvres en Feu ?

-Je suis d'accord, fit Elwenne avant de vider son verre et de les rejoindre. On t'a posé quoi déjà comme genre de question quand tu as passé les tests psychologiques ?

-Les trucs de base, fit Link. Ce que j'aime, ce que j'aime pas et toutes ces conneries. Rien qui sorte du lot.

-Ca doit avoir un rapport avec cette histoire de nanotechnologie, fit Corbeau. Peut-être des capacités dans ce domaine ? La génétique se fout pas mal des conditions sociales. Je vois que ca honnêtement.

-Ca veut dire que je risque d'être relégué au simple rang de cobaye ? Fit Link qui n'était pas enchanté par cette perspective.

-Y'a de ca à mon avis, fit Corbeau.

-Mais si on prend la chose sur un point positif, ajouta Elwenne, cela signifie aussi que tu disposeras d'un traitement prioritaire.

-Du coup, fit Link, en y réfléchissant bien et en admettant que je sois une perle rare…pourquoi vous avoir choisi vous ? Je veux dire pourquoi m'avoir intégré à votre groupe précisément ?

Elwenne et Corbeau se regardèrent un bref instant, pris de court.

-Bon sang on a vraiment besoin de lunettes, fit Elwenne. T'as tapé dans un point sensible là, Blondin.

-Ca peut vouloir dire plein de choses, fit Corbeau. On a peut-être un rôle à jouer… Je sais pas lequel mais on en a sans doute un…»

Velta'Ielle sortit et Link crut sentir son cœur remonter vers sa langue. En guise de vêtement de nuit, elle portait une nuisette pourpre dentelée de noir, descendant jusqu'à mi-cuisse et très échancrée sur la poitrine, laissant voir deux demi-hémisphères de chair tendre se détacher du fin tissu. Corbeau et Link sentirent un éclair d'adrénaline leur vriller le corps tandis qu'Elwenne resserra les cuisses.

« Merde, fit Corbeau. Putain, là tu me scie ! Je te voyais déjà noyée sous quatre épaisseurs de vêtements !

-Je dors léger, fit Velta'Ielle sans s'émouvoir de leur réaction. Et j'ai tout de même un côté féminin malgré ce que vous pouvez en penser. T'as l'air troublée la foldingue.

-Ecoute je… fit Elwenne en tentant de maîtriser le trouble de sa voix. Je pensais pas que…Enfin…je sais que je joue avec ca mais crois pas que je suis du genre à…enfin j'irais pas jusque…disons que…

-Tu sais ma grande quand je me suis entraînée sur le terrain, la coupa Velta'Ielle en allant s'asseoir à son tour, j'ai passé une épreuve appelé le Survivalisme. Tu es jetée dans une jungle hostile avec pour seuls bagages un couteau, une outre remplie d'eau, et une seule pile de vêtements. Légers qui plus est. Un mois pour survivre. J'ai fini entièrement nue et couverte de boue et d'entailles. Je peux te dire que quand tu dois bouffer, tu apprends à te séparer de tes petites considérations morales. Si tu commences à défaillir parce qu'on te voit un bout de sein ou de pilosité pubienne autant ranger tes armes et faire autre chose.

-Mais tu n'es pas à l'armée ici, fit Link sur le ton de la simple remarque.

-Oui, fit Velta'Ielle avec un sourire. Physiquement. Mentalement, je m'entraîne 24/24. Et là…j'entraîne à mater ma pudeur. En vous sortant cette terrible chemise de nuit qui n'est qu'une des multiples nuisettes que je transporte dans mon sac. Je préfère faire dans l'armement léger pour le moment avant de déballer l'artillerie.

-D'accord, fit Corbeau. Je te comparerai plus à un bloc de glace.

-La féminité est une arme, fit Velta'Ielle avec un clin d'œil. Faut dire que vous les hommes il vous en faut peu.

-Je vais aller me changer aussi, fit Elwenne en se relevant le feu aux joues. Je crois que j'ai eu assez d'émotions pour ce soir ».

Elle courut d'un pas anormalement rapide vers la salle de bain pour s'y enfermer à double tour.

« Un à zéro miss, commenta Corbeau en faisant mine d'applaudir. Il faut dire que le gant de velours sous la mitaine de fer moi-même je l'ai pas vu venir.

-Quand je vous dis qu'à l'armée on nous apprend tout, fit Velta'Ielle avec un sourire. J'ai même fait une école de charme !

-Sérieux ? Fit Corbeau.

-Une école de charme est un centre qui te forme à la manipulation, fit Velta'Ielle à l'intention de Link. Sauf qu'elle se fait par la séduction. On attise sa féminité tout en enflammant les sens. Ca implique cependant très souvent de recevoir des confessions sur l'oreiller. Et…je suis pas très chaude pour ca sans mauvais jeux de mot.

-Ca veut dire que tu n'as pas totalement maté ta pudeur, commenta Link avec un sourire compatissant.

-Ouais je crois aussi, fit Velta'Ielle avec un rire. Me retrouver nue devant quelqu'un bon…ca me ferait ni chaud ni froid. Allez pas croire que je vais me désaper devant le premier venu. Mais…pour ce qui est des relations un peu plus corsées…disons que c'est une autre paire de manche. Corbeau, salopard, je t'ai entendu !

-Quoi ?! Fit l'intéressé qui sursauta.

-T'as chuchoté «et d'autre chose » espèce de pervers dégénéré ! »

Elle lui jeta un coussin sur la figure avec un sourire vengeur. Corbeau ne le vit pas venir et le prit en pleine face. Il répliqua aussi sec. Les trois se lancèrent tour à tour des coussins, se dissimulant derrière leurs fauteuils.

« Hé vous auriez pu m'attendre ! »

Dans le feu de l'action, ils avaient oublié Elwenne. Elle était sortie. La surprise fut là encore totale. Car Elwenne ne s'était pas habillée comme son type de personne le laissait supposer. En lieu et place de la supposée nuisette torride qui aurait du recouvrir sa peau délicate et pâle, il y avait un ensemble chemise et pantalon de pyjama d'un noir qui faisait d'avantage ressortir les couleurs de ses cheveux.

« Non mais les filles vous avez inversé vos fringues entretemps ou quoi ? Fit Corbeau. Ou vous pratiquez l'échange des cultures dans notre dos ?

-Non c'est juste que des fois je fais une pause aussi, fit Elwenne sur un ton presque irrité. Et puis l'ennui avec le sexy et l'affriolant c'est que ca coûte cher. Qu'importe que je porte une nuisette sexy ou trois kilos de tissu, mon corps reste le même. Mais si ca peut vous rassurer j'ai viré le soutif et la culotte, y'a plus rien en dessous.

-T'as l'air de mal le prendre, fit Corbeau qui s'était quelque peu troublé.

-Je suis un peu fatiguée par toutes ces émotions, fit Elwenne en passant sa main devant ses yeux. Je ne suis pas en colère. Juste fatiguée.

-Désolé, fit Corbeau. Tu sais bien que je ne pense aucun mal à ton encontre.

-Moi aussi tu sais, fit Velta'Ielle.

-Je vous ai dit que je n'étais pas en colère contre vous, fit Elwenne. J'ai…des baisses de tension quand une certaine heure du soir arrive. Et dans ces cas là j'ai toujours l'air un peu morose. Je voudrais bien aller me coucher si cela ne vous dérange pas.

-De toutes façons j'avais l'intention d'y aller aussi, fit Corbeau. C'était bien de discuter mais là, je dois admettre que j'ai besoin de recharger les batteries également.

Il fit taire la radio qui diffusait un morceau de hard rock qu'il ne prit même pas la peine d'identifier.

-Je vais vous imiter, fit Link en masquant un bâillement de la main. Et comme c'est ma première nuit en dehors de l'orphelinat…je sais pas si je vais bien dormir.

-Compris, fit Corbeau. Allez tout le monde au lit. Juste avant de partir. C'est cool de vous avoir. Je suis bien content d'être avec vous ».

Il y eut des échanges de bises et des poignées de main. Link verrouilla la porte d'entrée tandis que Corbeau programmait l'interphone pour le rendre accessible uniquement en cas d'urgence, afin que les petits malins de la faculté ne s'amusent pas à réveiller tout le monde en le faisant sonner à outrance. Puis les lumières s'éteignirent et le silence se fit.

« Link…

Link sursauta, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. La voix semblait si proche mais il n'y avait pourtant personne.

-Derrière ton oreiller…Fit de nouveau la voix.

Il se releva, repoussa son oreiller. Collé sur la paroi de son lit, il vit une petite pastille ronde et grillagée. Un petit bouton noir se trouvait juste au dessous.

-C'est moi Elwenne. Appuie sur le bouton pour me parler si tu m'entends.

Il appuya.

-Elwenne ?

Il entendit un soupir de soulagement.

-J'avais cru que ca marcherait pas, fit Elwenne. Je suis désolée, je dois te réveiller.

-Non je dormais pas, fit Link en s'allongeant à nouveau. Mais tu m'as fait sacrément peur. Ca vient d'où ces trucs ?

-Les lits en sont équipés, fit Elwenne. Tu règles le numéro de chambre avec une petite molette et tu appuies sur le bouton.

Link tâta le rebord de la pastille pour sentir sous sa peau une petite surface courbe dentelée qu'il devina rotative.

-Tu as trouvé ?

-Oui.

-Tu fais tourner la molette jusqu'à entendre le bon numéro de chambre. Moi c'est le numéro 1. Quand tu reçois un appel, il se règle automatiquement sur la fréquence de la chambre de celui qui appelle.

-Ingénieux, fit Link.

-Ouais. Alors tu arrives pas à dormir ?

-Non. Trop stressé.

-Moi aussi, fit Elwenne. Je me sens…bizarre. J'ai pas l'habitude de me dire que je vais devoir passer autant de temps avec des gens que je connais pas.

-Moi c'est pareil. Mais pas de la même façon que toi. C'est surtout que j'ai été habitué à la compagnie des enfants de l'orphelinat et de la directrice. J'ai jamais eu de vrais contacts adultes à l'extérieur.

-On est un peu dans le même bain pas vrai ? Fit Elwenne dont il sentit à la voix qu'elle souriait.

-Tu as peur ?

-Oui. Et toi ?

-Ouais…Fit-il alors qu'il en prenait effectivement conscience. Ca me paraît tellement énorme et inaccessible tout ca. Je ne saurais pas par où commencer.

-Moi c'est le contraire. Je n'ai pas la force de m'arrêter quelque part. Il faut que je continue à bouger constamment. Je suis du genre exploratrice.

-J'ai toujours rêvé de voir le monde aussi, fit Link avec un sourire. Ca date du temps où j'étais enfant. Je me disais des fois, si l'orphelinat venait à fermer je prendrais mes affaires et je ferais le tour du monde. Et de l'univers aussi.

-J'en aurais jamais assez de faire ca. Si tu dois le faire un jour, tu me feras une place dans ton grand avion d'exploration ?

-D'accord, fit Link en riant. Si tu me promets la même chose.

-Marché conclu.

Il y eut un bref instant de silence.

-Dis tu étais vraiment en colère tout à l'heure ? Demanda Link.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite.

-En fait j'étais jalouse, fit Elwenne sur un ton penaud. Enfin…voir Velta'Ielle dans cette tenue… ca m'a quelque peu remuée. Sur ma propre féminité notamment. Et puis vous qui vous vous amusiez sans moi… j'avais l'impression d'être un peu en dehors du cercle, d'avoir raté une occasion qui ne se serait de toutes façons présentée qu'en mon asbence.

-Tu sais on n'avait pas l'intention de te laisser en dehors, fit Link. C'est juste que tu étais…

-Oui je sais, fit Elwenne. Je sais. Mais tu vois…j'ai pas eu une vie très chouette. J'ai pas d'amis. Sérieux. Les quelques amis que j'ai eu n'ont jamais duré longtemps et mes relations avec eux n'étaient pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait appeler une vraie amitié. Les autres m'ont fait du mal. Beaucoup de mal. Alors pour une fois que j'ai un bon contact avec des gens…j'aimerais pas être déçue à nouveau.

Link se sentit presque honteux d'un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis.

-Je suis désolé, fit-il. Je ne savais pas tout ca.

-Et encore tu n'as pas eu les détails, fit Elwenne. C'est pas beau à entendre. Je te raconterais ca un autre jour, enfin si tu veux bien m'écouter bien sûr. Mais je voulais être honnête avec toi sur mon comportement de tout à l'heure.

-Avec moi ?

-Oui. T'es différent de Corbeau et Velta 'Ielle. Ils sont gentils tous les deux, je les aime bien et je pense aussi qu'ils m'aiment bien, même si Velta'Ielle a l'air de me trouver un peu trop…excentrique. Et j'espère que ca durera. Mais toi t'es quelqu'un…Je sais pas c'est peut-être parce que tu ne sais rien de cet univers et que donc tu n'as pas ses travers…mais j'ai l'impression que je pourrais tout te confier sans douter de ta capacité à garder un secret. Je sais pas t'as quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à cerner…T'as l'air d'une espèce d'étranger sorti de nulle part…

-C'est un mal ?

-Non, comme je te l'ai dit…ca me donne l'occasion de pouvoir parler en tout franchise. Va pas croire que je te considère comme un défouloir…enfin disons que d'une certaine manière tu m'aides à vider mon sac…

-Y'a pas de mal, fit Link. Si ca peut t'aider à te sentir mieux ca ne me pose aucun problème.

-T'es gentil, fit Elwenne d'une voix troublée. T'es gentil de dire ca…

-Hé…tu pleures ?

-Oh rien de grave, fit Elwenne avec un reniflement tempéré d'un petit rire. Non t'inquiète je suis…comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure j'ai des baisses de tension. Ca peut se traduire de plusieurs manières. Des fois je suis irritable, des fois je pleure. Je suis un cas psychologie un peu spécial on va dire. C'est là aussi…un héritage plutôt morbide. Comme je te l'ai dit j'ai un passé qui n'est pas jobard.

Link garda le silence.

-T'es toujours là ? Demanda Elwenne avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

-Oui, je ne sais juste pas quoi dire. J'aimerais pouvoir t'aider.

-C'est déjà gentil de m'écouter et de pas m'envoyer sur les roses. Tu sais les gens sont pas comme ca en temps normal avec moi. Ils me regardent salement. Ou…avec une espèce de perversité malsaine.

-Ta sexualité débordante doit les affoler.

-Oui, fit Elwenne avec un rire. C'est sûr. Mais bon toi ca te dérange pas plus que ca. Ca change des noms d'oiseaux ou des insultes un peu plus explicites.

-Tu es ce que tu es. J'ai pas à te juger sur ton mode de vie tu sais.

-Si tous les gens parlaient comme toi. Ici je suis ce qu'ils pensent croire que je suis. Une putain. Une salope de première catégorie. Une bonne à baiser qu'on peu jeter après l'avoir prise par tous les orifices. Une dépravée aux mœurs contre-nature. Une fille du démon même. Quand on ne me colle pas la main à la figure, on me la colle au cul. Quand on ne me dit pas que je devrais être éliminée pour ce que je suis, on me dit que je ne suis bonne qu'à m'envoyer en l'air pour filer du plaisir. Tu sais ce que c'est que d'être une fille qui aime le sexe plus que tout et qui à cause de cela est cataloguée comme une traînée de bas étage ? Comme si la sexualité des gens était quelque chose de sale et d'avilissant. Comme si on était nés difformes avec des espèces de trucs attachés à nous qui nous narguent constamment quand l'objet du désir s'approche de vous, vous torturant l'esprit et la chair.

-J'ai jamais eu de problèmes avec ca. Je n'ai jamais eu de sexe. Mais…je sais comment ca se fait. Et j'en connais presque tous les aspects. A part quelques cas extrêmes, ca ne m'a jamais choqué. Enfin je veux dire juste que…bon c'est un truc naturel. Et puis chacun sa façon de l'aborder.

-Tu comprends pourquoi je te parle ? Corbeau…il serait trop brutal dans ses paroles. Il essaierait de me rassurer mais je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me botte le cul et qu'on me fasse de grandes tirades. Quand a Velta'Ielle elle est trop stricte, trop dure, trop coincée pour être un peu dure avec elle. Elle a beau me sortir sa chemise de nuit érotique, je sais parfaitement ce qu'elle pense de la question. C'est une militaire. Il n'y a rien de passionnel dans ses gestes les plus sensuels. C'est juste un soldat. Toi tu es…simple. Tu ne cherches pas à me faire plaisir, tu me confie tes vrais avis sur la question, sans chercher à me guider ou à me juger sur ce que je pense. Au risque même d'en dire beaucoup sur toi même. Et en plus tu t'inquiète pour moi. Ce que pratiquement personne n'a fait au cours de ma vie.

-J'agis juste selon ce qui me paraît être juste.

-Je t'aime bien Link. J'espère que toi et moi on va vraiment s'entendre.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne s'entendrait pas. Si tu veux que l'on se fasse d'autres soirées discussions je suis partant.

-Ce sera avec un très grand plaisir, fit Elwenne dont la voix semblait émue. Je te remercie en tout cas de m'avoir accordé quelques minutes de ton temps pour m'écouter. Ca m'a fait du bien de parler. Je ne l'ai pas fait depuis bien longtemps.

-Tu es la bienvenue pour ca.

-Merci alors. C'est chouette de se dire qu'il y a des gens comme toi dans ce foutu monde. Bon. Je t'ai assez embêté. Je vais te laisser dormir. Merci encore mon beau blondinet.

-De rien ma caille.

-Commence pas à parler comme Corbeau, couillon !

-Tu étais très sexy dans ton pyjama. Plus que Velta'Ielle ».

Elle gloussa bruyamment, savourant cette plaisanterie. Link la devina essayant de masquer son rire pour éviter de réveiller les autres par inadvertance. Puis elle lui souhaita bonne nuit, il fit de même et le silence retomba. Il resta un instant sans rien dire. Le cœur soudainement allégé. Il sentit presque les murs devenir invisibles entre sa chambre et celle d'Elwenne. Et plus que tout il se sentit soudainement moins seul. Il s'endormit.

La voix résonna dans sa tête. Encore.

« Aide moi… »

Il tâtonna dans le vide, chercha la pastille de communication mais ne la trouva pas. Curieusement il sentait que le monde s'était dématérialisé autour de lui. Sa main ne rencontrait que le vide. Et il ne pouvait bouger que cette main là. Le reste de son corps était figé, comme si une seule petite partie de son être était éveillée.

« Trouve moi…Aide moi… »

Il cessa de bouger. Il était de retour dans sa chambre. Pendant un instant il s'était retrouvé dans une espèce de plan éthéré sans substance où il avait agité sa main dans tous les sens. Il écouta attentivement la pastille accrochée à son lit mais n'entendit nul son. Ni même le moindre crachotement. Ce n'était pas Elwenne qui l'avait appelé. Elle dormait sans doute à poings fermés. La voix résonna à nouveau et il la sentit directement dans sa tête. Il en éprouva un vertige qui le fit s'écrouler sur le lit, à bout de forces. Il eut juste le temps d'entendre la phrase alors que les ténèbres l'enveloppaient à nouveau.

« Trouve moi…Je m'appelle Zelda… ».


End file.
